Five Days In Tokyo
by Tamysan
Summary: Kagome goes home to modern Tokyo but Sesshoumaru is along for the ride! Danger, romance! KagSess pairing Completed! Sequel is in the works Return To Tokyo
1. Chapter One Ooops!

(Hello once again! Gah, it's so serious here! Let's have some fun with Kagome and Sess-chan, shall we? Kagome is preparing for college in this fic, so she's a little bit older and a bit wiser too. The events have been changed to suit the fic, but ultimately Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - One  
  
  
"Feh! What's WRONG with you woman!" Inuyasha spat as he glanced at Kagome who was walking behind him. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were back at Kaede's village.  
  
Kagome sighed patiently where at one time she would have yelled at Inuyasha. In two years here things hadn't changed much at all. Although the Shikon no Tama had been completed and they had fought Naraku, the Shikon no Tama was in pieces again - no thanks to Kikyou.  
  
~Kikyou..~ Kagome thought. She had stopped being jealous of her and Inuyasha quite awhile back. Inuyasha still loved Kikyou and Kagome had no idea if Kikyou loved Inuyasha, but the not-quite-dead miko certainly hated her. Now, at seventeen, Kagome regarded Inuyasha as more of a friend than a potential boyfriend or lover. Inuyasha was more of a habit than anything else and to be honest, aside from collecting Shikon shards once more, Kagome really enjoyed this time better.   
  
But not today. Inuyasha's bitching was getting to her. He, as usual didn't want her go back home. He wanted her to stay so that they could go looking for Shikon shards. Again Kagome wondered if that's what she was - just a Shikon shard detector.  
  
"I said, what's the matter, wench!" Inuyasha had leaped in front of Kagome.  
  
"That's IT!" Kagome suddenly lost her temper. "I am going home!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha looked shocked as if this were the first time she had ever suggested it!  
  
"You heard me, dog-boy.." Kagome crossed her arms across the pastel sleeveless blouse she wore which matched the knee high skirt she wore. Flats completed her outfit and all in all she looked very cute. She no longer had to wear a uniform as she had back in junior high since the high school allowed their students to wear their own clothing as long as it was conservative. In this feudal time however, it was considered downright indecent. But Kagome was considered a powerful miko and so could escape any shallow criticism on that point.  
  
"You're NOT going home!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Watch me.." Kagome started to walk a little more briskly. Inuyasha of course could more than keep up.  
  
"Look, if you stay here ALL the time, we can collect the shards faster and then you can stay home all the time!" Inuyasha said.   
  
"No. I have to study." Kagome replied coolly.  
  
"Feh! Women don't need to study, study, study all the time!" Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"They DO if they want to get into a good college, baka!" Kagome spat. Damn but he was stomping on her last nerve!  
  
"Ay!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm no baka, bitch!"  
  
"Whatever.." Kagome saw the Bone Eater's Well just beyond the village. Just a little more and then she'd get away from all this crap for awhile. Then she could just come back ready for anything.  
  
"Kagome..I'm sorry.." Inuyasha said. "You don't really have to go do you?"  
  
"Yes I do. Mama, Sota and Grandpa are leaving for a week on vacation and I told them that I'd watch the house and take care of the shrine for Grandpa."  
  
"So you don't have to study, right?" Inuyasha said.   
  
"I still have to GO!" Kagome couldn't believe Inuyasha sometimes!   
  
"No you don't. You just said you have to watch a house. Feh. It'll stand on it's own."  
  
"You BAKA!" Kagome's temper flared again as she made a run for the Bone Eater's Well, her battered backpack and her quiver full of arrows beating against her back.  
  
"Dammit!" Inuyasha cursed. Kagome had all of the Shikon shards that they had around her neck too!  
  
"Hey, at least leave me the shards!" Inuyasha was catching up to her easily.  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled.   
  
"Aw, come on Kag - "   
  
"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!!!"  
  
"OW!OW!OW!OW! BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled as he crashed head first against the ground several times.  
  
"That's right.." Kagome smirked as the well was now in sight. "I'll be back in a week, Inuyasha!"   
  
She started to climb into the well when she was nearly hit by an arrow..a glowing dark arrow. Kagome gasped, freezing right where she was.  
  
~Kikyou!~ Kagome blanched as she saw the dark-haired miko in front of her, her bow cocked with another arrow.  
  
"Kagome.." Kikyou's dark eyes narrowed, her face a mask of cold hatefulness.   
  
"What do you want.." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she clutched the Shikon shard on the chain around her neck.  
  
"Why the Shikon shard - which IS mine by the way, and your death.." She smiled.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes were wide as he saw the two and when his paralysis broke, he ran between the two women, branishing the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Ah, Inuyasha, my love.." Kikyou purred. "Surely you're not going to defend this - this imitation of me are you?"  
  
"Hah! Like I'd want to imitate a woman made of mud and bones.." Kagome said, slowly reaching for her bow.  
  
High above in the trees, a lone figure watched, his gold eyes intent upon the scene below him. He did not care about what happened between the three, because the only thing he really wanted was to wrest the Tetsusaiga away from his hanyou brother and wipe the bastard off the face of the earth.  
  
Sesshoumaru waited for the right moment to strike..  
  
"Don't Kagome.." Kikyou smiled. "Or I'll shoot this arrow through Inuyasha's heart."  
  
Kagome paled. Even though she didn't feel the same for Inuyasha as she used to, he was still her friend and she was quite sure that the cold-hearted Kikyou would do it too.  
  
"K - kikyou.." Inuyasha stood frozen as his eyes widened. Kagome recognized the look immediately and sighed.  
  
"See?" Kikyou laughed. "Inuyasha WOULD die for me, not for you."  
  
~Oh brother..~ Kagome thought  
  
"Give me the Shikon no Tama, Kagome." Kikyou said.   
  
"Go to hell." Kagome raised her chin.  
  
~Well now, the wench has learned some language from the hanyou. ~ Sesshoumaru felt a tug of dark amusement.  
  
"Been there.." Kikyou said nastily. "Now give them to me!"  
  
"NO!" Kagome tensed over the well. She could drop down if she had to but Kikyou was not getting her shards!  
  
Inuyasha suddenly growled. "Dammit! Why didn't I smell him!"   
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru leaped down out of the tree, headed straight for Inuyasha, intent on killing his brother and taking the Tetsusaiga.   
  
Ah the plans made by men and youkai. All hell broke loose as Kikyou angrily fired her arrow at Kagome. Kagome moved at the last minute and the arrow snagged the necklace of Shikon shards instead, snapping the necklace off of Kagome's neck where it embedded itself in a tree. Meanwhile as Sesshoumaru made his downward descent towards Inuyasha, Kagome, losing her balance, flailed her arms and screamed. Her scream threw Sesshoumaru off and as he flew past, his clawed hand got caught in her flying hair and down they tumbled into the Bone Eater's Well!  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he looked down the well in horror. He couldn't see them!  
  
Kikyou, meanwhile grabbed the Shikon shard that had been on Kagome, and smiled as she regarded the necklace in her hand. Inuyasha looked up in horror at Kikyou, who only smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha. You helped to get rid of her. I am forever grateful.." Kikyou smiled and as Inuyasha made a desperate grab for her, the soul-stealing youkai who gathered her souls for her picked her up and they disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha, in a rage, swung the Tetsusaiga into a tree. Kikyou had all their shards and now Kagome was back in her time with no way back!  
  
The worst part of it all was that she was with his brother, Sesshoumaru!  
  
"Dammit! I'm going to have to find a shard on my own - or get the ones from Kikyou back in order to rescue Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
The hanyou headed back to Kaede's village and then changed his mind and went the opposite way, determined to find Kikyou and retrieve the Shikon shards.  
  
*****  
  
"Ohhhhh.." Kagome rubbed her head as she came to. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she realized that she was back home.   
  
~Well at least I got to where I wanted to go..~ She hoped that Inuyasha was -   
  
Wait. There was something heavy on top of her! Kagome felt a sense of alarm, especially when the heavy something started to move.  
  
"Ahhh.." Kagome suddenly saw silvery white hair.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked as the figure raised up and she finally saw his face.   
  
"S - sesshoumaru!!" Kagome blanched and then realized that the self-same Sesshoumaru was on TOP of her!  
  
"Ahhh! Get off! Get OFF me!!" Kagome beat on Sesshoumaru's back but the youkai only angrily grabbed her wrists as his golden eyes blazed down into her face.  
  
"Bitch! You ruined everything! For that Sesshoumaru will kill you!"  
  
"Eeep!" Kagome's eyes were wide as he extended his clawed hand, intent on ripping her throat out.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome yelled. "It wasn't MY fault! It was Kikyou's! She made me fall into the well and then you fell! Let me up and I can get you back home."  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. What sort of nonsense was this girl talking about? Still there was something about this place. It smelled - different. Reluctantly he got up off of her but retained a hold on her wrist just in case. He looked around, expecting Inuyasha to be right there, but he wasn't. It was strangely quiet. Sesshoumaru didn't like it.  
  
"Okay.." Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru. "Do you mind not trying to crush my wrist?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Better your wrist than your neck, wench. Now hurry up."  
  
"Yes, oh lord and master.." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
Humph. It was about time Inuyasha's bitch showed him some respect. He watched as Kagome dipped her hands into her blouse as if she were looking for something, and then he saw the human pale.  
  
"I'm losing patience, wench." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I - I - " Kagome looked sick. "The Shikon no Tama! It's gone!"  
  
"I don't want to hear about the stupid jewel.." Sesshoumaru's eyes looked very dangerous, almost murderous.  
  
"G - gomen!" Kagome kept trying to see if the necklace had fallen down her shirt or whether it was on the ground but she didn't see it at all.  
  
"Sorry?" Sesshoumaru took his free hand and grasped Kagome's neck. "Is that all you have to say before I rip you to shreds woman?"  
  
"No!" Kagome felt her anger returning as she choked out. "The Shikon no Tama is the only way out of this well and back into the feudal age!"  
  
"Explain." Sesshoumaru said, drawing his hand away so that she could speak.  
  
"You're in MY time, not the feudal ages." Kagome still feared what Sesshoumaru would do to her. "I have been traveling back and forth between the future and the past - from my time to your time. The Shikon no Tama makes it possible.." Kagome sighed. "But I don't have it. Somehow during all that, it must of fell off or - " Kagome remembered the arrow that had come close to piercing her neck. "Kikyou! I bet Kikyou has the shards!"  
  
"Quit your prattling woman.." Sesshoumaru shook Kagome. "And tell me just how I get out of here!"  
  
"You - you can't. I can't! We're stuck in my time unless someone from the other side has a Shikon shard. This happened one time before and Shippo was able to find a shard and I was able to come back."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought for a moment as he looked at Kagome. Was she lying? If she was, it was the most fantastic lie he had ever heard. Then too she did not give off any scent that wold detect that she was nervous or lying. The only thing he picked up was anger and a small bit of fear.  
  
"So you are saying that Sesshoumaru is trapped here?"   
  
"Um - yeah." Kagome licked her lips. "You're stuck here."  
  
Sesshoumaru took his sword out and suddenly swung at the wall where Kagome stood. She ducked just in time as she screamed and the sword stuck into the old well's wall. Sesshoumaru pulled it out angrily and glowered down at the cowering girl.  
  
"Tell me WHY I shouldn't kill you here where you are.." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Kagome stood up, feeling her courage come back. After all, she wasn't entirely helpless. "Because this is MY world, Sesshoumaru, not yours. I think you'll be surprised."   
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome calmly climbed up the ladder that went upwards from the well and mused that she was either fearless or deranged or both. No one ever walked away from Sesshoumaru! But there she was, in one of her indecent kimonos that showed off her shapely legs, climbing up the ladder. The youkai-lord fumed for but a moment and then he sheathed his sword. Scowling at the girl above him, he started to climb the ladder of the well.. 


	2. Chapter Two A Youkai Lord in the House ...

(In this chapter we see just what happens when you mix a youkai lord and a La-Z-Boy recliner! As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Two  
  
  
Kagome peered out of the wellhouse furtively, just in case someone was around, but no one was about, not even Buyo the cat, even though Kagome was sure that he was put out for awhile.  
  
"Come on.." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru will not sneak about like a common human.." Sesshoumaru pushed her out of the way and stalked out into the daylight. He stopped in the courtyard and blinked. There were trees but not many of them. There were steps that led from the courtyard he was in down a hill and to a road below. The road was not a dirt path or even a cobbled street, but instead a very smooth looking road. It looked like it was made of gray stone or perhaps even glass it was so smooth. White and yellow lines decorated it's surface - for what purpose Sesshoumaru did not know. But what caught his eyes were the odd looking carriages that went back and forth on the road faser than any human conveyance Where, pray tell were the horses?   
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru realized something and he turned to Kagome with a half-smirk.  
  
"So..youkai rule your land, is that it, wench? No wonder you didn't tell anyone."  
  
"Oh brother.." Kagome rolled her eyes. "You wish! Now come on before someone sees you!"  
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, take no orders from the likes of you, bitch." He glowered at her as he continued to watch the fascinating carriages go by.  
  
"Come on, you baka!" Kagome dared to take hold of his kimono sleeve and immediately he grabbed Kagome's throat and lifted her in the air.   
  
"Do not touch me!" Sesshoumaru's voice thundered.  
  
"Then - I - guess - you - won't - see - what's - on - tele - vision.." Kagome had an idea - if she could get this idiot to let her down! Sesshoumaru blinked and put her down reluctantly.  
  
"Tel - le - vision. What is that?" Sesshoumaru's interest was piqued. If youkai ruled the world then perhaps this 'tele - vision' was a part and parcel to it. He could kill his half-brother's bitch later anyway. He, Sesshoumaru would get information about the youkai lords of this place.  
  
"You'll see. Follow me okay? I don't want anyone to see you in that.." Kagome looked down at Sesshoumaru's kimono.   
  
"Feh.." Sesshoumaru followed the girl to what had to be a house of some sort. "As if the wench should talk - wearing indecent things like she does.." He grumbled.  
  
"Key..key.." Kagome rumaged in her backpack. "Damn, Inuyasha always did say I packed this thing too much - ah! Here they are!" Sesshoumaru saw her take out a set of shiny objects, which had to be the keys. She unlocked the door and led him inside. All at once Sesshoumaru could feel a cooling breeze which was in contrast to the warmth inside. He looked down and saw a bland looking carpet beneath his feet. In fact the carpet extended from the narrow passageway to the room beyond it. Rather extravagant, he thought.  
  
Kagome closed the door where it locked with a click, watching Sesshoumaru look around.  
  
~Good, he'll be so nosy about everything he won't bother to kill me - I hope.~ Kagome brushed by him and she said, "Come on. You don't want to be standing around in the hallway all day do you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to forgive the wench for her rude behavior since he was quite sure that she as a human didn't know better. The cool air still remained as he followed her down the 'hallway' and into a large room. Sesshoumaru looked at the odd furnishings and recognized only one piece of furniture that was angled in the corner. It was a futon that was in a dark color with lighter colored pillows on it.  
  
"This is the living room." Kagome decided that if she had to play hostess, she'd be nice about it - even if it was Sesshoumaru she was showing around.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow. He had to admit this 'living room' was clean - very clean whether by human or youkai standards. But the odd name threw him off. Just what did one DO in a living room? Or was the room under some enchantment to where some sort of magical creature lived within it's walls?  
  
"Here, have a seat.." Kagome led him to a chair and pushed him down on it before he could do or say anything, the chair leaned back on itself, and the front of the chair popped up, propping Sesshoumaru's feet in the air. He clutched the sides of the chair as he glared at Kagome.  
  
"Bitch, if this is a trick to kill me, I'll - "  
  
"It's a recliner!" Kagome crossed her arms, ignoring his anger. "You sit in it and relax. Grandpa uses it all the time. It's really comfortable. Try it!"  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say a word but he did concentrate on just what he was sitting on. It was odd, being so high off the ground in this contraption, but it was very soft and comfortable. A small part of his mind had to admit that it was nice to be off his feet - even though he, Sesshoumaru never got tired.  
  
"I knew you'd like it.." Kagome smiled as she picked up a slender black object. Sesshoumaru was immediately halfway out of the recliner as he reached out and grabbed Kagome's arm.   
  
"What is that bitch? A weapon?"   
  
"NO." Kagome winced. "It's a remote control - for the television."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome ever wary and distrustful.  
  
"Uh.." Kagome looked exasperated and pointed the black object at a very large square looking box that was against the wall in the center of the 'living room'.  
  
"THIS WEEKEND AND ONLY THIS WEEKEND, WE'RE HAVING OUR SEMI-ANNUAL SALE! 50 PERCENT OFF OF - "  
  
Sesshoumaru fell off the recliner in shock as the booming voice came out of the large black box and the many people shouted out into the room.  
  
"Eep!" Kagome bit her lip as she fought not to giggle insanely.Seeing Sesshoumaru topple off of the recliner was too funny. Instead she took the remote and lowered the volume down.  
  
"Gomen..Grandfather turns up the volume and he forgets to turn it back down.." Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's angry eyes as he got up. It was plain that the youkai was mad, but he stared at the television intently.  
  
Warily he looked at the recliner with an air of distrust and made his way to something a little more familar - which was the futon couch. Elegantly he sat down but not before checking it first. Kagome was right by his side, hoping he wouldn't go beserk or anything.  
  
"Um.." Kagome said, "That.." She pointed to the continuously squawking black box. "That is television."  
  
Did they not shut up? Sesshoumaru's look was black. What manner of thing was this television?  
  
"Here, I need to see if my mother left any notes around the house." She gave him the black slender box and Sesshoumaru saw the many perfect buttons on it.  
  
"See, these buttons are for the volume - to make it louder or softer, this is to change the channel - er - picture! This little button here turns it off. I'll be right back. Stay put okay?"  
  
Sesshoumaru grunted noncommitally which Kagome, after years of being with Inuyasha, meant, 'leave me the hell alone, bitch.." She shrugged and went to the kitchen hoping that her unwanted houseguest would wreck the place.  
  
"FIGHTING IN THE MIDDLE EAST TODAY HAS --- ------- ERVAL PLO GROUPS ------------" Kagome heard sound blasting from the television in the living room.  
  
She sighed. "Well at least he knows how to fiddle with the volume.." 


	3. Chapter Three TV or not TV That Is The...

(In this chapter Buyo the cat makes a friend - sort of. As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Three  
  
  
Kagome read the note her mother left her with a frown. Just what was she going to DO with Sesshoumaru? She had one week to figure out just how she was going to get him back to his time, or she was going to have to do some explaining. She was quite sure her family would accept Sesshoumaru just as they had Inuyasha but not permanently! What would be worse if the youkai-lord were set loose in Tokyo! He'd be a danger to everyone - and himself since he would not be familar at all with modern weapons of defense.  
  
Huh? Why would she be worried about HIS welfare? SHE was the one in danger!  
  
And then too, Sesshoumaru's personality - if you could call it that - was a bit more bloodthirsty. At least Inuyasha, as impatient and hot headed as he was, could relate to humans and get along in his own way. But Sesshoumaru? Humph. He was stuck up, snooty, vindictive, cold-blooded and he was always threatening to kill her every other minute.  
  
She sighed as she put the note down. What was she going to do with a demon? Or for that matter what was she going to do with him for a week? Or - or - forever?  
  
Eeeek! She just SIMPLY had to go look for that shard again!  
  
****  
  
- Click -   
  
Jie-chan, I love you more than life itself and I would -   
  
- Click -   
  
- the new 2002 Toyota Camry is..  
  
- Click -   
  
- Click -   
  
- Click, click, click, click -   
  
Sesshoumaru was wide eyed with fascination as he kept pressing the buttons of the slender box in his hand. Never had he seen such a thing before in his long life. Oh he had known of youkai diviners who could conjure up images of the future, but to see people - infinite numbers of people - going about their lives like this was simply mindboggling to the youkai-lord. It was like he was looking at what these people were doing and they would not see him. Or, they would look directly at him but would not address him properly.   
  
Of course what could he expect from humans? That's what bothered him most of all - that the beings he saw mostly were human. He did see some youkai, but they were like no youkai he had never seen before.  
  
And he could not smell these people - which he was glad of really - but it bothered him. He thought of his half-brother's wench, of the story that she was a reincarnated miko. Perhaps it was part of her power that she had this box that could see into other lives. He wondered too, if the youkai that ruled this world knew this?  
  
Did youkai rule this odd world that the wench claimed she came from?  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. He did not like what he was seeing at all. He, Sesshoumaru, was superior in all things, and he would not let the 'squawking box' worry him overmuch. Pressing buttons, he finally found the button that made the squawking box silent. That was much better. His eyes narrowed, Sesshoumaru had made his decision - he would investigate this odd place that this wench lived in. Through that, he would see her weaknesses and then when they returned - he was sure it would happen - he could use whatever he found here against his half-brother and the wench.  
  
But before he could rise, something jumped in his lap. Sesshoumaru's expression was blank as he saw what obviously was a cat. It was an animal, and since most animals feared him, it would go away.  
  
"Mrrrow?"   
  
Sesshoumaru scowled at the stupid thing.  
  
"Mow?" The cat started to circle around in his lap. Sesshoumaru extended his claws. Surely that would scare the stupid thing away.   
  
"Rrrrrrrr....puuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Rowr?...Mow?...Purrr....purr.."   
  
Sesshoumaru blinked as Buyo the cat rubbed his head against his chest. It was in that moment that Kagome walked into the room.  
  
"Buyo?" Kagome blinked. Buyo never just went to anyone like that - especially strangers! That her cat liked Sesshoumaru was obvious - and weird!  
  
The youkai-lord glared at Kagome as if she had planned the whole thing and Kagome was once again tempted to break out into giggles. Instead she picked up Buyo and shooed him away.  
  
"Buyo doesn't usually take to strangers like that.." Kagome shrugged. Sesshoumaru stood up and instantly he was in front of Kagome, his clawed hand extended at her throat.  
  
"You will show Sesshoumaru more of this - world." The youkai-lord's face was set and determined. Kagome frowned. He hadn't even been here that long and he had threatened her life once too many times. She wasn't some scared fifteen year old now, but a woman. This was her house and her world. His threatening her wasn't going to work.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." Kagome crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes unafraid of the youkai prince. "Let's get this straight, okay? You hate humans, you hate me and I don't particularly like you..."  
  
~His eyes are really nice - if you ignore the homicidal maniac look in them..~ Kagome thought.  
  
"But you're not in the Sengoku-Jidal anymore, you're in my family home in Tokyo. We both know you can kill me in an instant, but if you do, you'll have no way back. I'm tired of you threatening my life every time I turn around. I came here to get away from Inuyasha and instead I got you. So, I'll be glad to show you things, but I'm not going to do it if you keep threatening me or baring your claws at me - I don't care what you threaten. I will not and that's that."  
  
Sesshoumaru simply stood there amazed at his half-brother's wench. Was she that brave or was she that stupid? He did not sense any fear coming from her, only a hint of nervousness and annoyance. She meant what she said, and she was openly defying him!  
  
And what was that about getting away from Inuyasha? The wench had always been at his hanyou brother's side, ever loyal even when it looked like they would not survive - especially then. She'd point those arrows unflinchingly and somehow by sheer luck vanquish whatever foe they came across. Oh, he had heard the rumors about her but he had dismissed them. Now, seeing her face him unafraid made him wonder.  
  
Sesshoumaru scowled and drew back his hand.  
  
"That's better." Kagome smiled.   
  
"I, Sesshoumaru, spare your life now - but only because you may be of use.." Sesshoumaru lifted his chin up and looked down at her coldly.  
  
"Of course.." Kagome sighed. "Just like Inu - oh never mind." Seeking to distract herself, she took the remote and turned off the television.  
  
"Would you like to hear some music?" Kagome asked.  
  
Music? Sesshoumaru watched the wench go to a small black box and press a button.   
  
  
"Aaaahh!" Sesshoumaru involuntarily yelped at the pain in his ears. Never had he heard something so earsplittingly loud or discordant before! The 'music' was like nothing he had ever heard before. Drums beat continously and someone was singing - no, howling was more like it - and it sounded like someone was being tortured.  
  
"Sota.." Kagome quickly turned down the rock music station that Sota always seemed to listen to - much to their grandfather's annoyance.  
  
"Do - you - always - have - things - so - deafening?" Sesshoumaru shook his head, trying to stop the ringing in his ears.  
  
"No..Sota's been listening to the stereo again.." Kagome almost felt sorry for Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was sensitive to noises too. She could imagine how sensitive Sesshoumaru would be since he was a full dog-youkai. She changed the station to more a more traditional station and turned the volume up high enough where it could be heard but not too high where it would hurt Sesshoumaru's ears.   
  
The youkai lord listened to the lyrical music coming out of the small box and once again found himself amazed. Perhaps she had trapped the sprits of musicians within the box and they played for her at her command - or at this Sota's command, whoever that was. He started to look at Kagome speculatively and it made her nervous.Surely the wench was far more than she seemed!  
  
"Nani? What are you staring at?" Kagome nervously pulled at the hemline of her skirt.  
  
"What sort of magic do you posess that enables you to trap musician's souls to play for you when you wish or peer into one's life, witch?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I - uh.." Kagome faltered. "It's not magic! It's just - .."  
  
She had such odd names for things - television, stereo, all words foriegn to him. And she wouldn't tell him how she did those things. Smart little human witch, he had to give her that much.  
  
Kagome did something to the 'stereo' and turned back to him. Sesshoumaru could tell that she was still unsure about whether to trust him or not but then she sighed and said, "We should go back to the well and see if the Shikon shard was dropped there. If I - can't find it, I guess I could show you around later.."  
  
Since Sesshoumaru didn't say anything or try to kill her, Kagome took it that he agreed.  
  
****  
  
"Give me that flashlight!" Kagome tried to snag the flashlight that Sesshoumaru took from her hand as they searched the bottom of the well.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the odd object curiously. It gave off light without need of a fire and it's outside did not burn. He pointed the light into Kagome's face and she shielded her eyes.  
  
"Stop that!" Kagome blindly grabbed for the flashlight but instead she grabbed Sesshoumaru's kimono and without warning they toppled down to the dirt floor of the well when Kagome lost her balance.  
  
"Ow..." Kagome opened her eyes and realized that she was right on top of Sesshoumaru and that something was clamped quite securely on her curved rear end.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!! HENTAI! ECCHI!!" She screamed as she jumped up and slapped away the hand that had clutched her rear end.  
  
"Stop - shouting.." Sesshoumaru gritted his teeth. Whatever this world was that she came from, surely he would go deaf before it was all over! He sat up, grimacing, for he hated being less than immaculate. Now he had the scent of the wench all over him as well as dirt. It was even in his hair and his tail. As he stood up and tried to shake it off, Kagome snatched the flashlight from him with a glare. He impassively watched her look about the dirt ground, but it was obvious that the wench did not find the shard she was looking for.  
  
Still glaring at Sesshoumaru, she said, "I don't see it - and I don't sense it either.."  
  
Somehow he wasn't surprised. She turned to go up the ladder again when she said, "And don't you DARE put your hand on me again!"  
  
What in the seven hells was the human so angry about? It wasn't as if he had deliberately set out to touch her! No, it had been her fault entirely and it was out of simple refex that he had happened to have his hand where it was. Very soft and yet -   
  
Gah! Sesshoumaru followed Kagome up the ladder, his expression black. 


	4. Chapter Four Dinner With A Youkai Lord

(Ah, more mishaps, and dinner with a demon! Just a note - for this fic, I wanted Kagome's house to be mostly westernized, but with little bits of traditional stuff in there too. As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Four  
  
  
  
Kagome was tired of watching Sesshoumaru fuming in the living room - that and channel-surfing like a pro. He kept going through all the channels, sometimes pausing for a long time to look at something and then flipping the channels once more. He'd been doing that for hours and despite Kagome's relief that he wasn't running amok or bothering her, it drove her crazy. It was like having the worst houseguest in the world!   
  
And here she thought she'd get to relax just once! Well, it looked like he was going to be here awhile and so she supposed she might as well try and get along.   
  
"Sesshoumaru, would you like something to eat?" Kagome asked from where she was in the kitchen, since she was getting hungry herself. She certainly wasn't going to stop eating just because his royal demonship was here.   
  
He didn't answer so Kagome went into the living room.  
  
"I said, do you want something to eat?" She asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru only said, "You humans are positively decadent.."  
  
"Eh?" Kagome looked at what he was watching on the television. There were scantily clad women on the screen and Kagome recognized the show - an American import from some years back that had a following here - at least amongst men.  
  
"That? That show is from the United States, and besides they're covered up in bathing suits." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru kept watching the channel, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"You know, if you don't like it, you CAN change it." Kagome said smugly.  
  
She could have sworn she saw Sesshoumaru darken ever so slightly, but then maybe not, for he changed the channel without a word.  
  
"Hey.." Kagome said.   
  
Sesshoumaru changed the channel again.  
  
"Uh!" Kagome went over to him and grabbed the remote. "I asked you if you were hungry!"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave her a cool look. Kagome knew exactly what he wanted and so she obliged him.  
  
"Oh great Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome said in a mock simpering voice. "This woman would like to know if you favor any refreshment from her humble kitchen?"  
  
~Hm..not bad~. Sesshoumaru thought. ~Though bowing would have been nice.~  
  
"Well?" Kagome had her hands on her hips.  
  
"No. I do not eat human food." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Kagome shrugged and tossed him the remote. "Suit yourself, Fluffy.."  
  
~FLUFFY?~ Sesshoumaru would have gladly wrapped his hands around her pale pretty throat that instant! Where did the wench think she had the liberty to call him THAT name?  
  
Grrrr..no one had EVER called him that since he was a small child! That tail had once been the bane of his existence, since things that were called 'fluffy' or 'kawaii' were not in keeping with a youkai-lord's reputation!  
  
"Rowr?" He felt that - that cat jump into his lap again!  
  
"Get - away - before - I - EAT - you!" Sesshoumaru growled lowly in his throat but the cat - what was his name, Buyo? - ignored his order. Angrily he lifted up the cat by the scruff of his neck and regarded it with golden eyes that just matched it's own eyes.Sesshoumaru stood up, intending to drop kick the cat a few miles, when he smelled something delicious coming from the other room. His stomach rumbled and Sesshoumaru felt his body betray him. So what if he hadn't eaten in a few days? It was normal, since youkai didn't have to eat as much as humans did. But that smell! It smelled very good and very tasty. Most of all it smelled like meat turned just perfectly. He had never smelled anything like that coming from a human's cookfires before.  
  
Dropping the cat, Sesshoumaru followed his nose to the kitchen and there the wench was, taking out something from a squat square oven that was on a small table that seemed to be made for that purpose.  
  
"Oh shoot.." Kagome either didn't realize Sesshoumaru was there or else she was ignoring him. "I guess two more minutes won't hurt. He saw her put the container back into the squat square box and then push a few buttons which made noises when she pressed them.Closer and closer he came until he right behind her, watching the little container turn around and around in the window.  
  
Yes, Sesshoumaru was quite curious!  
  
"ACK!!" Kagome jumped when she felt Sesshoumaru's breath on her neck. The youkai-lord was practically craning his neck to look into the microwave! Oblivious to her shock, Sesshoumaru kept watching until the thing stopped with another sound. The wench opened the box up and took out the container which had the meat in it. Amazing that she did not need any sort of protection from the container itself. Sesshoumaru could feel the heat rising off of the meat, but from the way the wench handled it in her bare hands, it was either cool to the touch or the wench had some sort of immunity to temperatures like most youkai did. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smell the meat. He saw that it was some sort of meat that was swimming in a sort of gravy.   
  
He could feel his mouth watering as it had never watered before and it was driving him crazy. Between the wench's always pleasing scent and the scent of this meat, he was hard pressed to keep his control as it always was.  
  
Kagome studiously ignored him as she set the container with the meat on it on a table and then went to get some other dishes which he saw on the long table that was against the wall. He studied the kitchen and found it to be very clean, which surprised him since he knew most human kitchens to be smoky and dirty. Curiously he walked over to where two recesses within the long table were. He touched the surface and found it to be a type of metal, but it didn't feel like any type of metal he knew of. There was what looked to be a curved pipe that extended over the two recesses and two knobs that were along either side of it. He saw two drains on each side on the bottom. Experimentally he turned one of the knobs and saw -   
  
Water!  
  
He glanced at Kagome to see if she was looking and he hurriedly turned it off. Only the most wealthy were able to afford water tapped into their homes from wells which they had on their lands, but none of it had been as pure looking as the water he had seen coming out of the odd pipe. This truly was a land that was completely different from his own - and that girl! That wench! She had everything to do with it.  
  
Perhaps he had been wrong about her.   
  
Kagome had seen Sesshoumaru at the sink and she had smiled when she had seen his shocked expression when the water came out. She supposed that she was so used it that she hadn't realized what a shock it would be to him. He may be a youkai lord but he was from the sixteenth century where things like microwaves, running water and televisions didn't exist!  
She just bet that a human from that feudal time would have ran in fear but Sesshoumaru did not. He was curious - a thing that Kagome didn't know even existed within the youkai lord. It was kind of - endearing in a way..made him seem less fearsome.  
  
No, no!   
  
Kagome frowned as she saw his tail. It had gotten dirt on it when they fell. She supposed she'd have to tell him where the bath was sooner or later.   
  
Gulp! Kagome found her mind wandering where it shouldn't have wandered regarding Sesshoumaru! She was flushed in the face as she turned to where Sesshoumaru stood.  
  
"Did you change your mind?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru only raised his chin a notch and said, "I suppose you may serve me."  
  
"Uh! Who do you think I am, Jaken?" Kagome was starting to scoop out food onto a plate.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome and thought that the wench certainly wouldn't be mistaken for that little toadstool Jaken. Long legs indecently showing under her short kimono that accented the curves of her body and the roundness of her breasts. Why was she not bound properly? But then those women he had seen inside that box were absolutely indecent the way they showed every inch of their body off.   
  
He wondered what she looked like under that kimono..  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Thankfully the wench crashed into that awful little thought and he saw with a small bit of surprise that she had made him up a plate of food, which consisted of some of the meat, rice and some vegetables. All in all it smelled delicious, so he would forgive her for not addressing him properly. He pulled out one of the unfamilar high chairs out and sat down with a frown. Why did they have the table set so high and for what purpose? She sat down next to him and handed him some chopsticks. At least that was familar, although he didn't often observe such niceties.  
  
And then he felt something swat at his tail! Sesshoumaru whipped his head around and looked. It was that demonic cat, Buyo! Sesshoumaru felt a growl rise in his throat.  
  
"Buyo! Bad cat! Don't play with Sesshoumaru-chan's tail!" Kagome felt like she was going to bust out laughing when she saw Buyo playfully swatting at Sesshoumaru's tail. She got up to retrieve the cat before Sesshoumaru could gut him with his claws, and put him in another room temporarily.   
  
Kagome sat down and ate as if nothing had happened, but she kept trying not to giggle as she thought of the sight of Buyo playing with the great Sesshoumaru-sama's tail.  
  
~Sesshoumaru-CHAN?~ Sesshoumaru kept giving dark looks to his hostess, which she blithly ignored. 


	5. Chapter Five Fluffy In The Shower and K...

(Fluffy takes a shower and Kagome sees a side of Sesshoumaru that she's never seen before!  
As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Five  
  
  
  
The house was filled with interesting scents that negated the fact that humans live there, Sesshoumaru mused as Kagome showed him through the house. It was not near as large as his castle, but it was much larger than the peasants homes he had seen. Still, there was all this clutter, unfamilar, high off the ground furniture that did not serve much of a purpose except perhaps make the one sitting in it uncomfortable. There were some more traditional pieces but they were of foriegn materials unknown to Sesshoumaru.   
  
And walls, so many walls! They did not slide back and were just there to separate the rooms from each other. This home had windows, but they were small and did not let as much light in as a more traditional wealthy home (Sesshoumaru was sure that the wench was wealthy from the look of everything). Doors, too were very odd to Sesshoumaru. You turned an odd little knob and opened the door instead of sliding it back.   
  
The rooms were interesting in their smells although they were predictable. Her mother's room - neat, clean and presentable was unremarkable except for the most life like paintings he had ever seen before of two children - one he recognized as the wench and the other he recognized as a younger sibling - perhaps this Sota person of the barbarian music. It was more than a painting - it was like they took a part of that person in that space of time and captured it in the frame.  
  
"Those are photos.." Kagome saw him looking intently at the framed picture that was on the wall of her mother's room as they passed by. "I can show you more if you want."  
  
Sesshoumaru did not reply. Thankfully the wench did not comment further.  
  
They went past another room which smelled of a child - a male to be precise. Now Sesshoumaru was sure that this was Sota-of-the-stereo room. That was confirmed a moment later by the wench herself. Hm, nothing really interesting there except for all the pictures upon the wall. These had no frames and they were of different odd creatures. Odds and ends were scattered here and there but nothing that Sesshoumaru was interested in too much.  
  
Ah, old man smell..Sesshoumaru could definitely smell that now as they passed the room. He saw the room had a more traditional sleeping mat and pillows, but the rest of the room was a hodgepodge of books, scrolls and jars of everything under the sun. Sesshoumaru could smell familar herbs and scents under the old man smell. This old man - the grandfather that Kagome had mentioned, sounded like he was a sort of scholar, even though to Sesshoumaru that didn't mean much.  
  
Still that would not mean he shouldn't investigate the room a little further. After all, it may have something he could use - perhaps..  
  
"Here is the main bathroom. Actually I have one in my room too, but this is the guest bathroom." Kagome said.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked into the odd little room. Bath - room? If this was a bath, it certainly was a pitiful one. What looked like a fancy trough for an animal surely could not be a decent bathing pool. And that odd seat, what was it's purpose?  
  
He decided to ask the wench that and she suddenly looked a bit flustered.  
  
"It where um - you go to the ba - no - um, where you use the - dammit.." She scowled. "It's where you uh - get rid of uh - bodily waste and - hey!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru had unwound the toilet paper from it's roll and was examining it curiously.  
  
"Odd parchment. It would be too hard to write anything upon it. Too thin."  
  
"That's not to write with! It's to uh - um.." Kagome turned five different shades of red. SHE certainly wasn't going into the details!   
  
Sesshoumaru regarded the toilet paper and then looked at the odd seat, lifting up the lid. He raised a brow. Was this to collect water in? But she had said something about bodily waste - which was her nice way of saying something else.  
  
"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"It's a toilet." Kagome wished she could just crawl into a hole and hide.   
  
"Toilet? What does it do?"   
  
"It - uh..well you sit on it and you - uh - dispose of your - uh - waste then you flush it."  
  
"Flush - it?" Sesshoumaru's brows knitted together.  
  
"Like this.." Kagome pushed down the handle and the water flushed down the drain and then filled back up. Sesshoumaru watched with an air of fascination.  
  
"Where does this - waste go?" Sesshoumaru placed the wadded up roll of toilet paper unceremoniously on the countertop.  
  
"It goes um - to a waste water facility aaaand - " Kagome was trying to remember what all she learned in school about that.   
  
But Sesshoumaru's attention had already turned to the bathtub and the shower attached to it.  
  
"That's the bathtub."  
  
"It looks like a horse trough."   
  
"Well, it's not." Kagome said.   
  
Sesshoumaru looked at the handles and surmised that they did the same thing as the water-bringing device in the kitchen. He looked up and saw the showerhead and wondered why there would be such an opening so far up if one were down below in the trough taking a bath.  
  
"That's a shower.." Kagome said. "It's like - oh - standing under a waterfall and getting wet. You stand under it to get clean."   
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and then took inventory of the other things in the room - bars of soap, odd little tubes of something on the water basin, and why did they have those odd little covers on top of the 'toilet'? They served no practical purpose to Sesshoumaru's thinking.  
  
They got out of the bathroom and Kagome showed him her room. Sesshoumaru could smell her scent keenly here and he scowled at the pleasantness of it. Again, he saw one of those high sleeping mats with soft pillows on it along with some books and odd papers on it. A writing desk was in the corner, with another odd box with a window on top of it. A high chair was in front of the writing desk. There was a closet and a high chest with drawers on the other end and then there was an open door which led to another 'bath room'.  
  
The scent of woman was strongest coming from the 'bath room' and Sesshoumaru chose to ignore it's sweet scent. The woman was human even though she was a witch and he, Sesshoumaru, would not fall for her trickery - not like that stupid hanyou half-breed.  
  
"You know - you could take a shower..clean the dirt from your tail, Sesshoumaru.." Kagome said.   
  
What? Was she infering that he was a mangy dog? Fah! How rude! How - well it was true. He HATED his tail to have dirt within it, in fact he just hated to be dirty. He didn't have a fear of dirt or blood, but Sesshoumaru just had higher standards of cleaniless.  
  
"I can get you something to wear.." Kagome looked excited. "It was kinda my fault I tripped you up - I can get your kimono cleaned too if you like. I have some laundry to do anyway."  
  
"No."  
  
"Look, I can tell you don't like being dirty and a shower won't hurt you."  
  
Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to reach out and trottle the bitch for infering that HE was afraid and instead thought about it. Perhaps - perhaps he should try this - 'shower' as she called it.  
  
"You will prepare it for me, wench." Sesshoumaru crossed his arms imperiously as if he were doing her a favor by allowing her to do it.  
  
"Oh brother." Kagome said. This was going to be a nightmare and the first night wasn't even over yet.  
  
Kagome went to get a spare kimono and Sesshoumaru stood impasively in her room, bothered by her scent still. Humph. Miko witch. And why does she sleep in that tall bed for?  
  
He stepped out of the witch's room and waited for her return..  
  
****  
  
They were in the guest bathroom, and Sesshoumaru watched Kagome explain the 'shower' to him. You turn this knob and that knob and then the water would come out. There is the soap and there's a washcloth and there's the towel. Be sure and step on the mat afterwards so you don't get water everywhere. Put on this kimono - it was actually my dad's, but it looks like it'll fit you. Knock on the door when you're decent and have a nice shower!  
  
Then the maddening witch was gone, pulling the odd door shut behind her.  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged as he stripped out of his kimono. Briefly he regarded himself in the long mirror and scowled at the lights. They were too bright for his tastes but they did let out a steady even light. Amazing how the wench could flick a switch in the wall and make light come forth. More reason why he couldn't let her out of his sight.  
  
Gingerly he stepped into the shower and turned the knobs as Kagome has shown him. However, he nearly yelped as the searing hot water hit his bare skin. Cursing under his breath, he twisted one knob and then another. Argh! COLD! Cursing and twisting the knobs again, he finally found a decent setting, took the odd soap and scrubbed himself clean. He found the bottle of 'shampoo' and 'conditioner' that the wench had left for him and put it in his hair.   
  
It felt - good - very good indeed! If Sesshoumaru could have purred with delight he would have. He rised his long hair clean and then went to work on his tail. Within minutes he was clean, although he - and the bathroom floor were sopping wet.  
  
He had not pulled back the shower curtain!   
  
The youkai lord stepped out onto the fuzzy feeling mat, and vigorously shook himself. In the process his long wet tail hit the door with a thump - which was Kagome's signal that he was decently dressed.   
  
She opened the door and saw a VERY naked Sesshoumaru, just getting ready to retrieve a towel off the wall rack. Kagome's mouth opened but no speech came out. She just stared at him and he stared back, unruffled that she had caught him naked.  
  
"GOMEN!" Kagome slammed the door and rested on the other side of it, her face very, VERY red as the picture of Sesshoumaru refused to leave her mind. Inuyasha's older brother was MUCH taller and much - uh - um..  
  
Kagome was NOT going to go back in there! Oh she was SO embarrassed!  
  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru had to admit, if it was one thing he thought humans did right, it was creating a device such as this 'blow dryer'. The warm air dried his long hair and tail much faster than air-drying, plus it felt good - although he wouldn't tell the wench that. She was very quiet and wouldn't look at him straight in the eye - no doubt embarrassed that she had caught him in his state of undress. He could smell her tension as well as something else hidden underneath that, but he did not bother to identify it. He allowed her to comb through his hair although he kept her away from his tail.  
  
And his kimono! It was cleaned and dried in record time and she did not have to go to a river to clean the garments as he had seen village women do. No, he had watched as she had put his kimono in another box - what WAS it with all these marvelous boxes? - and then put in some sort of powder and pushed a button which started the thing she called a 'washing machine.' Later she put his kimono in another box she called a 'dryer' and it came out as dry as a bone as if it had never been wet at all.   
  
  
****  
  
Now Kagome had a bit of a problem when night fell..and that was trying to keep Sesshoumaru in the house while she slept. She feared that the youkai lord would take off into the city and she'd see him on the news slicing and dicing people!  
  
Her solution was to stay up - all night. She had done it a few times before when she had studied for a hard test or wrote up a paper, so it shouldn't be too hard since she had an incentive. She brewed pots of coffee and tried to keep herself occupied all the while trying to keep Sesshoumaru occupied.  
  
Right now it was about 2:30 in the morning and Kagome knew that Sesshoumaru was watching a movie on their DVD player in the living room. She had pulled out a movie about hideous aliens - one which she was sure he'd probably go for since there was a lot of bloodletting in that movie. The movie was actually Sota's, who despite the fact that he was scared of a lot of things in real life, loved those type of movies. From time to time Kagome would actually hear Sesshoumaru say something as if he were really wrapped up in the movie itself.  
  
As long as she could stay up and Sesshoumaru was occupied, it'd be all right - she hoped. She knew one thing - yawn - she was going to check every inch of that well again. If there wasn't anything there, she would have to hope that Inuyasha could get the necklace back from Kikyo.  
  
She didn't want to think about the chances of that!  
  
Kagome yawned again as she tried to focus on her computer screen, which had an on-line application for a college that she was interested in attending next year. Kagome couldn't wait for college, since she had really applied herself in her studies and made it to the top of her class. Pretty good for someone who had been going back and forth between her time and the past.  
  
Kagome rested her head on her hands as she closed her eyes. It would be just for a minute..  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru was disgusted. The youkai or whatever that thing was had been doing quite well in killing and devouring the humans on board that odd vessel that traveled the stars, but then it had let that stupid woman defeat it? Humph! Stupid youkai - must have been an inferior one to go about chasing humans that way. It had probably wanted to mate with that female - a downfall of many a weak youkai. He watched the little flat box spit out the silver disc and so he went to take a closer look at it. Sesshoumaru picked it up and saw somewhat familar writing on it, but some of it was completely foriegn too. He turned the silver disc over and saw an image of himself. Hm, round mirrors that showed stories - he was sure that that's what the thing he had seen was since no youkai or human had ever left the earth. He set the disc down on the thin black box it had played in and went towards the wench's room. He saw her slumped in front of that odd box that was on the writing desk. Sesshoumaru silently went over to her. Yes, the witch was asleep, her hands on a flat piece of something that had many perfect buttons on it.  
  
Ignoring her for a moment, Sesshoumaru looked at the window in this box. There were words in this window and although he could not understand many of the words - again they were foriegn to him - some he could. He looked down at the sleeping Kagome and thought that this wench was indeed more than she had seemed, perhaps even more than just a mere witch. Wasn't she able to control the Shikon itself?  
  
Humph, it seemed that this wench was very powerful and yet very stupid to be following that damned hanyou all about the land. Perhaps it was because the wench had a sentiment towards that dog-eared half-breed, which came from coupling with him. Bad taste on both sides, he thought, but she, at least had a prettiness of face and a most daunting spirit. That hanyou half-brother was simply - well, not refined in the least.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned away, not liking the thought that he even remotely favored Inuyasha's wench. He supposed he would rest for now - not that he needed it - but simply because it would benifit him to be well rested and alert around the wench herself.  
  
The youkai-lord headed for the futon in the living room.  
  
And such was the first night. 


	6. Chapter Six Turnabout Is NOT Fair Play!

(Poor Kagome! Sess-chan decides to return the favor and later they head for town! As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Five  
  
  
  
Kagome woke with a start, her eyes wide. The television was blaring! Darn Sota, he -   
  
Sesshoumaru!  
  
Bolting from her chair, she ignored her protesting muscles and raced towards the living room. She sighed with relief as she saw him seated on the futon, intently watching the television.  
  
"Jim, he's dead.."  
  
And then Kagome knew that he was watching of all things - Star Trek!  
  
He did not even acknowledge her presence, which Kagome expected anyway. At least he was fascinated enough with the TV for now. As Kagome walked away, she stretched and grimaced as she felt her back hurt. Slumped over her desk had not helped it any. She would take a quick shower and then maybe she'd feel up to a whole day being around Sesshoumaru.  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned at the people running about in the odd uniforms. They were all humans and as typical of humans they seemed to be bent on getting into something that was none of their business. The only one that Sesshoumaru even approved of was the male with the pointed ears like his own. He was unemotional as one should be. Surely he was a demon, but why he ran about and seemed subordinate to that fiery eyed human was a mystery.  
  
He had known when the wench had come into the room, but he had studiously ignored her prescence and continued to watch the odd humans battle some even odder humans for what purpose only they knew. He stood up, tired of watching the humans inside the box. It was time that he venture out to see the rest of the witch's world. He supposed that he could simply leave without her, but considering that this world was completely foreign to him, it was probably best to keep her close. His keen ears picked up the sound of water running and impatiently he scowled. Sesshoumaru never waited on anyone - anyone except Rin and that was only because he wished to. He was not going to wait while the wench paddled about in her shower..  
  
Her door was shut but it opened easily under Sesshoumaru's hand. Venturing into the room, he inhaled hot steam and her scent and it hit him like a slap in the face. Scowling once more, he reached for the door that led to her bathroom and found it would not open.   
  
Pah, nothing could keep the youkai lord Sesshoumaru out if he wanted in. With his claw, he easily disabled the knob and the door opened. What greeted his eyes was a large amount of steam and a curtain over where the running water was coming from. His ears picked up her singing some sort of song and this really angered the youkai. Singing while HE, Sesshoumaru waited!  
  
Without further ado, he stalked over to the shower curtain and yanked it down with one swipe, taking in the wench's naked body before she let out a bloodcurling scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Her hands flew over her body to cover herself, but it was too late.  
  
"GET - OUT!!!" Kagome suddenly grabbed the nearest thing - a back scrubber and started to hit Sesshoumaru with it. The youkai simply stood there looking quite annoyed. She was still making him wait!  
He grabbed Kagome and abruptly flipped her over his shoulder and stalked out of the bathroom, uncaring that she was screaming her head off. Dropping her on her odd bed, he went back to the shower and managed to turn it off without getting too wet. When he came back, Kagome had the covers bunched up around her as she stared at him. Sesshoumaru felt her fear and her anger as it mixed in with the pretty scent that came from her in waves, assaulting his senses.  
  
"Don't you come NEAR me!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"As if you, a mere human could stop me." His gaze was cold as he met her eyes. "Humans are distasteful to me and their females even more. Get dressed. I desire to see this land of yours."  
  
"Why - you!" Kagome was mad! He was more insufferable than Inuyasha ever was! But her anger was wasted for Sesshoumaru had walked out of the room without another word. Kagome managed to dry off and got dressed in record time, half fearing that Sesshoumaru would walk in again.  
  
In the living room, Sesshoumaru paced, hating the sudden restlessness he felt. He could not place the restlessness, but he knew his half-brother's woman had everything to do it. It had only taken that instant, but he had memorized the way her body looked, how pleasing it looked, the sleek lines and yet so - soft when he tossed her unto his shoulder.  
  
Abruptly he took out his sword and swung it at a lamp, cutting it in two.   
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome, now dressed and carrying a small bag that went over her shoulder, stormed into the living room. "How dare you break that lamp!"  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at the witch. It was her fault, not his. He put the sword back in it's sheath and quickly grabbed Kagome by the waist, lifting her up with ease.  
  
"Aaaah! Let me go!" Kagome struggled but it was no use. He was heading for the door at a breakneck pace making Kagome think that he was going to simply go through the door!  
  
"Door..door.." Kagome muttered as she gripped Sesshoumaru's arm where he had her pinned against his body. "DOOR! OPEN THE - "  
  
WHOOSH! SLAM!!  
  
Kagome sighed with relief. He had opened the door to the outside and it closed on it's own.   
  
But now - Kagome's eyes widened. They were outside in broad daylight and he was not about to put her down to where they at least looked somewhat normal! Sesshoumaru ignored her struggles as he gracefully leaped from the hill where her house was, his gaze intent not on the odd carriages, but to the tall buildings beyond. 


	7. Chapter Seven Road Trip The Fluffy Way

Road Trip for Kagome and Fluffy as they go to Tokyo! As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Seven  
  
  
  
Kagome held on for dear life as Sesshoumaru ran fast - much faster than Inuyasha could - down the street away from her house. In very little time, they were out of her neighborhood and at the highway that led into the city. He leaped and Kagome let out a sharp scream as he landed on something!  
  
A - a CAR!! Sesshoumaru was standing on a roof of a car that had of all things an open sunroof! Kagome could see the terrified driver look up as Sesshoumaru peered at him.  
  
"EEEYAAAAAAA!!!" The driver - a bespectacled man in his mid-40's - swerved the car all over the road as he saw this - this demon man on his roof who had pointed ears, was dressed like a samurai and had a girl with him!  
  
"A HUMAN!" Sesshoumaru scowled as with one hand, he drew his sword!  
  
"NOOOO! Sesshoumar - eeeeeeeeek!!" Kagome's screamed as the driver swerved onto oncoming traffic. Horns were blaring at the spectacle of the small compact car with a man on it's roof holding a woman like she was some sort of baggage in one arm and holding a sword in the other.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. He did not like the way the stupid human was driving this carriage and killing him would only make the carriage plow into the other ones. Normally he would have just figured his speed and agility would help him, but these carriages seemed to move nearly as fast as he could. The wench screaming in his ear and those obnoxious sounds coming from the other carriages didn't help at all.   
  
But the worst was to come for poor Sesshoumaru's ears as sirens blared off to the side of them.  
  
"PULL OVER!" Kagome turned her head to the side and saw the police car with lights flashing and their sirens blaring. Oh no!!!  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Let's get OUT of here before we get killed - or arrested!" Kagome pleaded. She could just see the headlines now - 'High School Student And Samurai Alien Jailed For Running amok In Toyko Traffic"  
  
"SHIIINNNEEEEEEE! GET OFF MY CAR!!!" The driver was shouting as he kept swerving around.  
  
"Bah..stupid humans.." Sesshoumaru quickly placed the sword back in it's sheath and glared at the carriage that was making the horendous sounds that was splitting his head wide open. He leaped off of the small compact car with Kagome still in tow and with graceful ease, lopped off the speaker attached to the roof of the police car thus silencing the siren!  
  
"Sesshoumaru!! Oh my GOD!!" Kagome's eyes widened as she saw an approaching tractor trailer. Sesshoumaru, however saw the approaching behemoth and jumped quickly to avoid collision, leaping upon it's attached trailer instead.   
  
The two cars - the compact and the police car veered in different directions to avoid the tractor trailer, the police car crashing into a 'love motel', causing a number of people in varying stages of undress to run out of the hotel as if the devils of hell were after them! The compact car hit a fire hydrant and landed on top of the hole in the ground, causing the water to spray out of the sunroof.   
  
"Aaaayyyyiiii!!" The man spilled out of the car, his glasses askew, as the irate owner of a pachiko parlor proceeded to hit the man with a broom.   
  
Such was the chaos that Sesshoumaru had created already!  
  
However, he and Kagome were still on the bed of the tractor trailer headed for Tokyo proper. Kagome was panting, her adrenaline still pumping after that wild ride!   
  
"Sesshoumaru, put me down." Kagome said, although she wasn't quite sure if she wanted him to, seeing as they were going at least fifty miles an hour down the highway itself. However, Sesshoumaru did not move at all, which caused Kagome to look up at him. He seemed transfixed by something.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"What - is - this - place?" Sesshoumaru said almost to himself.  
  
And then Kagome realized that he was seeing the tall glass buildings that represented the business district of Tokyo.  
  
Sesshoumaru could not believe his eyes. Those buildings in the distance - they looked like they would be taller than he was in his true form. In fact, Sesshoumaru figured that they might be even taller than his father had been at his full grown size!  
  
Surely humans could not build such sky-touching buildings, could they?  
  
Then he smirked just ever so slightly realizing that perhaps dog-youkai DID rule this land and that the humans who drove these carriages were their servants! That made sense!  
  
He looked down at his half-brother's wench, a look of superiority in his eyes.   
  
"Fah..you thought you could trick me, wench. But now I see with my own eyes that youkai dwell in this odd land of yours!"  
  
~Baka!!~ Kagome thought. He refused to see that humans were the ones who built those tall buildings!  
  
"We shall use this conveyance to take us to - " He frowned. "Where are we going, wench?"  
  
Kagome was still mad, so she didn't say anything.  
  
"Tell me or I shall enjoy seeing your body flattened by the carriages below.." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed with anger. "It's Tokyo, you asshole!" For once Kagome felt the word WAS appropriate.  
  
Sesshoumaru only nodded and then quite suddenly he flattened the both of them to the roof as they went under an overpass. Kagome shivered and she didn't know if it was because of the winds blowing past them or if it was because Sesshoumaru was covering her with his body.  
  
It was starting to look to be a loooong day, Kagome thought. Being back with Inuyasha sounded VERY good right about now...  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru had leaped off of the trailer without much problem, still carrying Kagome like a sack of potatoes as they landed on a nondescript street. The vendors that were already out were giving them curious looks.   
  
"Put me down.." Kagome groaned as she tried to keep her hair out of her face. Sesshoumaru, with a sigh, put her down but not without grabbing her wrist firmly.  
  
"You will now show me where your masters live and I will make my presence known to the Lords of Tokyo."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore the shopkeeper's curious looks. Sesshoumaru's tail had already wound around his shoulder and with his elaborate kimono and sword, he was certainly a sight - and oh no, his ears! They'd have to be hidden!  
  
"Sesshoumaru..your ears.." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What about them, woman?" He grasped her wrist a bit more firmly.  
  
~At least 'woman' is an improvement over 'bitch' or 'wench'.." Kagome thought.  
  
"It's - well, the people of Tokyo - they would not be used to seeing someone so - ah - high born and noble a youkai as yourself, and - and it's a custom for visiting youkai lords presenting themselves to the Lords of Tokyo to wear a hat."  
  
"A - hat?" Sesshoumaru pursed his lips at the unfamilar word.  
  
"Yes - a - a head covering!" Kagome brightened. "You wouldn't want to break a tradition now would you? I mean Inuyasha is ALWAYS breaking tradition and - "   
  
Sesshoumaru jerked her wrist, pulling Kagome to him. "Do NOT compare me to that hound.." He seethed. "You will get this 'hat' for me."  
  
"Of - of course!" Kagome couldn't pull her wrist away, so she asked nicely, "Could you please let go of my wrist so I can get one for you? I know it's beneath you to deal with a vendor."  
  
Kagome wanted to smile when she saw the youkai-lord visibly puff up. Yes, he and Inuyasha were definitely brothers all right. Appeal to their vanity and -   
  
"Hurry up, wench." Sesshoumaru had dismissed her. "But you WILL come back else I must look for you and you don't want me to do that.."  
  
"Hai.." Kagome had spotted a shopkeeper who sold clothing and novelty hats and caps. Quickly selecting a cap and paying for it, she ran back to Sesshoumaru and presented it. He picked it up, examining the stitching on the cap.  
  
"What is this?" He pointed to the unfamilar language on the cap. It read, "LA Lakers"  
  
"Oh! That's ah - The L.A. Lakers - a - uh youkai tribe! They compete against other youkai tribes for sport." Kagome said.  
  
"Lakers..ah..water youkai." Sesshoumaru looked like he approved - somewhat. He put the cap on but it didn't quite cover his pointed ears. Kagome took the cap and adjusted it to where it fit upon his head comfortably and covered his pointed ears. By the way he frowned, Kagome could guess that he did not like the hat covering his head. She thought he looked rather cute - in a weird way.  
  
"You look very noble, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome smiled at the youkai-lord. Even though people were passing by, still looking at him oddly, Kagome was sure that they would only think he was a weirdo who liked to dress like a samurai.  
  
Sesshoumaru half-snorted, half-wuffed at Kagome - much to her relief.   
  
"Now, show me the way, woman." He demanded imperiously.  
  
Kagome sighed. ~Okay you asked for it.~ "Of course, Sesshoumaru. This way." Kagome led the way to the main sidewalk and they walked towards the business district. 


	8. Chapter Eight Hadori's StoryFluffy to t...

Gah! I was intending for this to be a fun-filled fic, but then this villain pops up into my head and - well you'll see. ! As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Eight  
  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't stand it any longer. He stopped and ripped the end of his sash off and held it to his nose. Kagome blinked with surprise.  
  
"Nani? What's with you?" She asked, ignoring all the people going back and forth. They were entering the business section of Tokyo, where all the corporate offices were.  
  
"The - stench..." Sesshoumaru felt like he wanted to gag. Never had he seen or smelled so many humans! This was no small village that he could tolerate but a city so vast that he could have scarcely imagined it. As a small youkai, he had accompanied his father to the shadowed youkai capital city but even that great city paled in comparison to the humans crawling about in this city.  
  
"Humans?" Kagome said softly. Sesshoumaru nodded and grimaced. Suddenly Sesshoumaru straighted up, still holding the makeshift scarf to his nose. He was the Lord of the Western Lands and he could tolerate anything. Odd how the wench's smell did not mingle with the mass of humans walking to and fro but instead stood out in his senses, almost a comfort in this teeming city of oddly dressed human slaves. Slaves were what they surely had to be, for they were all in a hurry, gulping down their human food and drink and rushing to tasks for their masters. They were so odd - talking into thin air holding up something to their ears. But it wasn't only the smells of humans that were driving him mad, it was the other odd smells that he could not identify that drove his nose crazy.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, are you all right?" Kagome was a bit concerned as she remembered how sensitive Inuyasha's nose had been to certain smells.  
  
"Don't concern yourself with my welfare." Sesshoumaru's voice was slightly muffled.  
  
"FINE!" Kagome snapped. "Just BE that way! See if I care!"  
  
"Wench!" Sesshoumaru growled. "Watch yourself!"  
  
"Feh!" Kagome spat and dared to snatch off his makeshift handkerchief. "You're such a GREAT lord youkai - you don't need THIS!"  
  
"Bitch!" He hissed as he grabbed her upper arm.  
  
"You got it.." Kagome smirked. "Now you can tolerate the smell, right?"  
  
Sesshoumaru snarled. It certainly didn't help that she was well - RIGHT. Without saying a word, he let go of her arm and whipped around, his long hair swirling behind him. He was definitely in contast to the dark-suited businessmen and women who talked on their cell phones as they rushed by. They glanced at the tall youkai-lord, who wanted nothing more than to slash at them, but he resisted the urge.  
  
~And I thought Inuyasha was bad..~ Kagome thought. ~Seshoumaru was ten times worse!~  
  
And she was STILL upset that he had come into her shower this morning and SAW her! Maybe it was petty revenge for her seeing him naked, but Kagome didn't think so.  
  
~How can someone so totally devastingly handsome be such an ass?~ Kagome thought as she looked at his retreating back.  
  
Sesshoumaru? Handsome?  
  
"Come!" Kagome was jerked by the hand as Sesshoumaru half dragged her to him.  
  
Ugh.   
  
They stopped at the closest office building but Sesshoumaru would have none of it. He wanted to go to the largest, tallest, most impressive building - the Hadori Building - which was a few blocks away. Kagome sighed. What was a few blocks anyway? She had traveled all over in the past, so surely this wouldn't hurt - if she survived all of Sesshoumaru's petty little moods.  
  
****  
  
Takeieo Hadori was a very wealthy man and one of the most influental businessmen in Tokyo. A self-made man who rose from an obscure ancient village, at thirty-five he had made a reputation for himself. He was tall and posessed a if not a handsome face, a striking one. His hair was ebony black but his eyes were a piercing gold-brown color, although if he were angered people would say they almost turned red.   
  
He was known as a philantropist and an avid historian, preserving ancient shrines and keeping old traditions alive, and yet he embraced the future as well. Takeieo made use of cutting edge technologies for the betterment of man and society. He was a modest man who did not flaunt his wealth, but did not deny himself the privleges of it either. Unmarried, he was considered one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. Although his name had been linked to many of the world's most beautiful women, he still had yet to settle on chosing a Mrs. Hadori.  
  
Yes, Takeieo Hadori was a well-liked man who was the picture of all that Japan strived to be - a mixture of the old and new.  
  
But what no one knew was that Takeieo Hadori was also a backer - if not the backer for one of Tokyo's most powerful crime syndicates - the Shadowdragons.  
  
At the moment, Hadori sat alone in his spacious top floor office, leaning back in the luxurious leather chair as he perused the items in front of him on his desk. They were insignifigant items - a junior high school book on civics, a scrap of red cloth from a girl's school uniform, and a shard of a crystal. Insignifigant items except for one major detail.   
  
They were found to be dated over five hundred years old...  
  
Hadori picked up the civics book carefully even though it had been preserved on site at the dig two weeks earlier. He opened the book and saw the carefully handwritten script on the inside cover.  
  
Higurashi, Kagome, Class B  
  
He gazed at the handwriting for a moment and then set the book down, turning his attention to the red cloth. It was torn and there was blood upon it. Upon examination the blood showed to have some human elements but there was a unknown factor that could not be indentified.  
  
Hadori knew what that undentified factor was - youkai blood - or rather - hanyou.  
  
Setting the cloth down, he carefully picked up the shard, appreciating it's inner fire. This shard was no mystery to Hadori. He had known of it's existence since he had been very young..  
  
Ah, but that was so long ago in the Sengoku-Jidal..  
  
Smiling as he twirled the shard in his hands, Hadori remembered his childhood so long ago - raised by strangers who would never tell him who his real parents were, only that they had been a cursed pair. Hadori had been raised a human, but he had known by the way the villagers seemed to fear him that he was not.   
And then one day youkai came to the village and slaughtered everyone - everyone except him, even though he was considered a hanyou-jiie. He was taken with the youkai and it was they who told him of his true heritage - and of the Shikon no Tama. Angry at the deceit of the humans, he had vowed revenge. He grew into a young man but also learned the skills of youkai fighting and discipline and soon enough he was ready.  
  
However it was not to be.   
  
Hadori frowned. He could not remember what had happened, only that he had been prepared to war upon the humans and then the next he knew he was upon the ground, on top of some debris, the sky as dark as night and the smell of ash everywhere mixed with the scent of death.  
  
Hiroshima - yes that was the place he had awakened from.  
  
It had taken years and careful planning but when he finally emerged into society, he was already a wealthy man.  
  
But wealth was not enough. He wanted the Shikon no Tama, and this Higurashi Kagome was the key that would unlock the Sengoku-Jidal. The items were just recently found at this particular dig, and Hadori had made sure that those who had been witness to the actual dig were quietly 'taken off the project.' He had taken pains to make inquiries as to who Higurashi Kagome was by dint of school records and rosters. Finally he had found her - a young lady finishing up her final year in high school, soon to be eighteen years of age.  
  
Hadori did not desire to get his hands dirty by having the girl kidnapped, but instead thought that perhaps other means would need to be used to cocerce the girl to work with him. He knew that she had ventured into the past, but not exactlly how or where, for it seemed hidden from him somehow.  
  
He would find out eventually.   
  
'Beep'  
  
"Yes." Hadori answered the phone.  
  
"Sir, your ten o'clock is here."  
  
"Send them up, Mia."  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Hadori."  
  
Placing the shard back into it's protective bag and gathering the other items up, Hadori placed them in his secure wall safe. By the time he went to the door, his appointment had arrived - along with two of his bodyguard. The man justifiably looked nervous.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Sao.." Hadori said with a smile.   
  
The man tried to hide his fear as he smiled back.  
  
****  
  
Sesshoumaru heard Kagome gasp but he ignored it and walked on, shouldering himself though the throng of humans in the street. Sensing that she was not following him, he glanced back and saw her standing still, a look of incredulousness in her eyes.   
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and went back to her impatiently. Towering in front of her, he said, "What is wrong with you, wench?"  
  
"I - I felt a Shikon shard!" Kagome shivered.   
  
"I have no time for your foolishness, wench." Sesshoumaru said tersely.   
  
"It's NOT foolishness!" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "I tell you I felt a Shikon shard and if it is, it may be our way home!"  
  
Sesshoumaru noted the way she said 'our' instead of 'your' home. It seemed that the wench was now anxious to go back to the hanyou.  
  
Why did he feel a pitch of anger thinking about the wench going back to that mutt? Bah! Anything associated with the idiot hanyou made him angry. He watched her face change from anger to one of puzzlement.  
  
"It's - it's gone." She placed a hand to her throat as her eyes widened.  
  
"Good." Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's arm and started to drag her off.  
  
"Dammit! Quit dragging me around!" Kagome felt her stomach growl. Oh, she was hungry!!  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing and ignored the struggling human he had in tow. Rin was never this bad! At least she obeyed him, even if she talked too much for her own good. Amazingly enough, despite the fact that he was much stronger than the wench, she had pulled back and actually pulled from his grasp.  
  
"I'm getting something to eat before we go any further." Kagome said flatly.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Woman, I said no."  
  
Kagome turned and walked away from the daunting youkai-lord and he could only stare!  
  
~That rude little bitch! How dare she disobey me!~ Sesshoumaru stalked after her, his white kimono flaring out from behind him. He saw Kagome look back and start to run, winding through the crowds. Suddenly Sesshoumaru felt a deep thrill run through him as he chased her. He knew he could easily overtake the wench, but this was almost - enjoyable.  
  
He was keenly aware of her scent - was she going into heat? - and was aware of her lithe form in her indecent kimono running through the crowd. If only these were his familar forests instead of this isle of stone and glass.   
  
Kagome had intended to just walk away calmly from Sesshoumaru and go find a street vendor to get a bite to eat, but when he started to go after her, some old instinct told her to run from him, and now he was chasing her!  
  
It reminded Kagome so vividly of when Inuyasha had chased her once when he had lost control of himself and changed to the demon within him. Kagome had ran for her life and for her virtue that night, and had nearly lost them both. Were it not for the fact that she had been able to call upon the odd power that had always surfaced at the most stressful of times and push him away, she knew she would have not stood a chance.  
  
But now she had Sesshoumaru after her! Sure there were people all round, but still!  
  
She could feel him gaining even though he could have overtaken her by now. Kagome, in a panic, veered through an alleyway between the tall buildings not noticing that admist the tall glass buildings of the business district there lay the older buildings of downtown. Most were a mixture of pre-war and post war buildings that had seen better days. She didn't hear him behind her anymore, but that didn't mean anything.  
  
"Hey!" Someone grabbed her arm and swung her around. Her eyes met those of some young men. They looked to be in their twenties and they wore all black from their shoes to their pressed shirts. Each had a ruby red jewel shaped like a dragon at the collar.  
  
~Shadowdragons!~ Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"So.." The man that had caught her arm, grinned at her. "You seem to be in a hurry, lovely one." His eyes took her in as the rest of the men - at least four of them - leered back at her.  
  
"I am. Now let go." Kagome tried pulling her arm away.  
  
The man frowned. "You're not in a position to give orders to a leader of the Shadowdragons." His eyes assessed her again. "You're very pretty - perhaps we could - use you."  
  
Kagome did NOT like the sound of that. Gah, if only Sesshoumaru were here!  
  
Oh god, did she just WISH for that cold hearted demon?  
  
And then Kagome saw a white blur swoop behind the four men as they crumpled in a heap, their blood already staining the ground.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome looked relieved to see him. The youkai-lord did not acknowlege her presence, only stared down at the young man who still held her arm in a tight grip. Kagome marvelled at the way Sesshoumaru remained so expressionless - except for his eyes - there was something about them..  
  
"This your woman, eh? You don't look like you go for girls, eh fag?" The man sneered at Sesshoumaru's appearance, taking in the kimono, the thing that looked like a boa around his shoulder as well as the old armor and the sword that the weird guy carried.  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing to the taunt, nor did he demand the man let her go. He only stepped foward, his sword at the ready, murder in his eyes. The young gangleader's eyes narrowed as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sesshoumaru. Kagome paled. She wasn't sure how Sesshoumaru could hold up against a gun.  
  
"Asshole, why don't you take your funky self and go back to the funny farm? I'll forgive you those idiots you just sliced.." The man smirked and then Kagome realized that by his tone, he was actually afraid of Sesshoumaru!   
  
And then Sesshoumaru moved swiftly, knocking over the gangleader, who fired his gun. Sesshoumaru felt the bullet whistle past his face, but his eyes were only on Kagome as he grabbed her by the waist and flew upwards at a great speed. The gangleader, bleeding from a wound in his leg brought about by Sesshoumaru's sword flipped over on his stomach and watched wide eyed as the weird dude made his escape with the woman.  
  
He would have to tell Hadori about this. Funny thing about that dude - he had eyes similar to Mr. Hadori's. Picking himself up, the gang leader slipped his gun back in his hiding place and glanced at his dead companions. If they died so easily then they didn't deserve to be Shadowdragons. Quickly removing their dragon pins and putting them in his pocket, the young man - Hirarku fled the scene. 


	9. Chapter Nine Lunch In The Park

I'm trying to keep this light-hearted but by golly it's not! Still I will try with the funny moments.. As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
(Note: Added some detail towards the bottom half regarding the youkai servants of Hadori)  
  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit -Nine  
  
  
Sesshoumaru had taken them a distance away from where he had rescued Kagome and now they were near a small park area where vendors sold food and drink. It was an idyllic setting with young mothers watching the very young children run and play on the playground equipment and college students from the nearby university taking a brief break from their mid-morning classes. Although they were getting looks due to Sesshoumaru's appearance, no one bothered them as they walked along the park, each in their own thoughts.  
  
~Sesshomaru rescued me - like Inuyasha..~ Kagome would gaze at Sesshoumaru from time to time. ~ And when he looked at that guy, he looked like - well protective, just Inuyasha would get. No, no..he probably just did it because I'm his only way back..~ Kagome sighed. ~Is that all I'm going to be, is just someone to be used for something? Will I ever be loved for who I am and not what I can bring?~  
  
Well Hojo claimed to love her, but Kagome didn't love him - at least not as a potential husband. Hojo-kun was cute, sweet and kind, but she just couldn't feel anything more for him - even though she had tried.  
  
And Inuyasha - well he loved Kikyou and that was that. She couldn't change his heart and she knew all he would see in her was Kikyou, and she just wasn't Kikyou, she was herself - Kagome.  
  
~I wonder if he will EVER say my name..~ Kagome stole another glance at the tall youkai-lord walking just ahead of her.  
  
Now why was that important?   
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent, although he knew that the wench was casting glances his way. Hmph, he certainly hoped she didn't think he saved her out of any real concern for her welfare. That would be a typical human thing to do - mistake his actions for something else altogether. He thought that was why Rin was so loyal to him sometimes. Well, he did not love the little wench, no more than he had any feelings for this one.  
  
But still, something within him had snapped when he saw the human grasping the wench. She was HIS to do as he pleased with, not some fool human. He had felt almost - possessive.  
  
Humph. Sesshoumaru lifted his chin a bit higher as he heard the wench's stomach rumble. He supposed they should stop so that she could eat - otherwise she would probably start whining and slowing him down.   
  
"You will eat here." Sesshoumaru said, his back still towards her.  
  
"Oh gee thank you, m'lord." Kagome said sarcastically as she headed for a vendor that was selling yakitori (a type of grilled chicken), passing Sesshoumaru by. Sesshoumaru followed her but before Kagome could even speak to the amiable looking vendor, Sesshoumar towered over the man menacingly, and said, "You will give this wench something to eat."  
  
The man looked at Sesshoumaru and his reaction must have not been too pleasing to the youkai, for Sesshoumaru went to draw out his sword.  
  
"Wait! Wait!!" Kagome said frantically, trying to push Sesshoumaru away from the wide-eyed vendor. She turned with a nervous smile to the man and said, "Ah - ha - ha..he's um - practicing for the - uh - Kanazawa Festival of the Fish! Ah - I will take your special please.." Kagome took some money out of her purse - which had somehow miraculously stayed with her the whole time. The vendor eyed them warily but when he saw that Kagome had money out and was ready to pay him, he shrugged and gave her a paper bowl filled with yakitori and some delicious rice. To Kagome it smelled like heaven and she gladly paid the vendor. They walked to a bench and Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's eyes upon her but she didn't care. She sat down and for a moment Sesshoumaru looked as though he couldn't decide to sit down or not. Finally he did, watching Kagome as she ate.  
  
"Mmmmm..this is SO good!" Kagome chewed her food gratefully, her stomach already feeling better. The incident with the gang leader seemed far off now and she was grateful to be in a quiet place at last. Hm, but she could use something to drink.   
  
"Sesshoumaru, could you hold this for a moment while I get a drink?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru only manged to look haughty, so Kagome placed her plate upon the bench and went to get a drink from one of the vendors. A pigeon flew onto the bench and started to make it's way towards Kagome's food, Sesshoumaru eyed it and then the pigeon squawked as Sesshoumaru's claws nearly cleaved the bird It flew away as quickly as it could as Sesshoumaru shook his head. Reduced to scaring stupid fat birds - what had he come to?  
  
Kagome quickly came back with not one but two drinks in red and white glasses. She handed one to a surprised Sesshoumaru, took her plate back and sat back down.  
  
"I bought you one too as I thought you'd be thirsty.." Kagome explained as she daintily set her plate down on her lap temporarily and took a drink of the beverage in the red and white glass.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his glass curiously. It wasn't really glass, nor china, but of stiff paper. A wavy line went down the side - a symbol? - and then there was some sort of foriegn language in some odd script. He did recognize some characters that were off the side of the foriegn writing. It said, 'Coca Cola'.  
  
Frowning he took a sniff curiously - not that he was thirsty mind you - and found that the liquid inside the paper cup was dark in color and that cubes of ice floated in the drink itself. Small bubbles came to the surface tickling Sesshoumaru's nose.  
  
Kagome tried not to smile but just kept eating her food and sipping at her drink. He saw the wench acting like she wasn't watching him but she was. Did she think he was afraid to drink the fizzling beverage? Humph.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a healthy swig and promptly gagged on it, throwing the paper cup to the ground, along with it's contents. Immediately he was practically in Kagome's face, a growl in his throat.   
  
"Trying to kill me with this foul brew, wench?" Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"N - no..!" Kagome looked startled and then she started to giggle controllably. "Oh..g - gomen!"  
  
Laughing? She was laughing? Sesshoumaru started to growl at Kagome, extending his clawed hands outward.  
  
"G - gomen! Ha - hahaha..oh!" Kagome hicupped, covering her hand over her mouth.  
  
"You don't need to drink this - this - .." Sesshoumaru grabbed the coke from Kagome's hand.  
  
"H - hic! - hey!" Sesshoumaru tossed the cup, contents and all over the bench, where it landed on an elderly lady.  
  
"Eeeeeeek!!" The woman exclaimed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome put her plate down and went to help the old woman. The old woman however, glared at Kagome and started to rail at her.  
  
"You young people! You have NO respect for your elders at all! None! And there's laws against littering and throwing things in this park!" The old lady suddenly with surprising strength, grabbed at Kagome's ear and pulled!  
  
"Ow! Ow! Wait! I was only trying to - "   
  
"Old woman.." Sesshoumaru was just - there, glowering at the old woman who had Kagome in an ear lock to beat all ear locks.He was sure it hurt the wench - which why he was enjoying her little predicament.  
  
"Humph!" The lady gave Sesshoumaru the once over. "What are you? One of those extremists that want to blow up the world? Eh! Eh!"  
  
"Let go!" Kagome wrenched her head away from the old woman's grip and sprinted away. She had been only trying to help her! It was all Sesshoumaru's fault!  
  
"Come back here!" The old woman rattled her handbag at the departing Kagome, who was joined by Sesshoumaru as he lifted her up and soared through the air, scattering the birds.  
  
"No!" Kagome sputtered."All you do is cause trouble!"  
  
But as usual, he said nothing, which annoyed Kagome considerably, even though she should have known better.   
  
"You've eaten, woman, now we shall go to the youkai lords.." Sesshoumaru headed back in the direction that they had come from in the district.  
  
Kagome sighed. There were no youkai lords here - or were there? Maybe they were hidden where humans could not see them anymore. She knew that she didn't want to tell him that there were only humans here.  
  
And then she felt it again - the shard!  
  
Sesshoumaru looked straight ahead towards the glass towers of Tokyo. His sense of smell, which had been assaulted ever since he came upon the numerous humans, smelled something else - something very faint and yet almost familar.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he saw the tall building that they had been heading for before and sensed the faint smell coming from within the buiding itself.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.." The youkai-lord could sense the change in the wench's voice. It was firm and resolute.   
  
"We need to land - where people cannot see. They're not used to powerful youkai like yourself. I'll show you how to get to the top." Kagome rested her hand on Sesshoumaru's chest as the wind ruffled her hair. Sesshoumaru noted the compliment but did not acknowlege it since it was true. He would humor the woman for now, since she was a native to this land of stone and glass. They landed in a somewhat secluded area between buildings and made their way to the Hadori building itself..  
  
****  
  
"You were told never to come here, Hirarku." Hadori eyed the young man who stood unsteadily in front of his desk.  
  
"I - thought you needed to know about this, Hadori-sama." Hirarku bowed.  
  
"Then enlighten me." Hadori's expression was bored.   
  
And then Hirarku related the story of the woman and her rescuer. By the time he finished, Hadori was leaning forward in his chair, his gold eyes glittering with interest.  
  
"Eyes like mine.." He muttered to himself thoughtfully. ~ A youkai - or perhaps a hanyou. And the woman, could it be? ~  
  
"Tell me, Hirarku, the woman - what did she look like?" Hadori steepled his fingers together.  
  
"She was pretty enough..young.." Hirarku said, his nervousness getting the best of him.  
  
"Kukuku.." Hadori smiled. "You need to be more descriptive than that. I shall help you." He unlocked a desk drawer and took out a photograph. He showed it to Hirarku.  
  
"Is this the woman?"  
  
"Yes!" Hirarku looked relieved. "That is her most definitely!"  
  
"Ah.." Hadori put the photo of Kagome back into the drawer and locked it with an ancient spell where only he could unlock it. He stood up and walked towards Hirarku with a paternal smile.  
  
"Thank you Hirarku." He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You will be rewarded for your deed."  
  
"Hai, Hadori-sama. That woman - you want her? I can find her for you.." Hirarku was obviously trying to kiss up to him.  
  
"No, no..I shall find her myself." Hadori grew tired of this game - he grew to impatience so easily. He concentrated and his hand grew claws as Hirarku stood transfixed.   
  
"You - y - you.." Hirarku managed to stutter.   
  
"Yes, the old tales you learned at your whore of a granmother's knees ARE true, dear Hirarku." Hadori said smoothly.   
  
A moment later, Hirarku lay dead on the floor, his eyes wide. Hadori summoned the two bodyguards that always seemed to be at his beck and call.  
  
"You may have him.." Hadori watched as the two men changed shape and form, becoming creatures that no longer resembled humans at all. The two were in fact slug-like, with fangs that extended from their long teeth and small almost delicate looking hands. They were weak youkai, but Hadori was able to control them with promises of an endless feast of human flesh which was always supplied by those who dared to leave Hadori's inner circle. It was a way to keep secrets where they belonged and tied up loose ends. These particular youkai he had found on one of his many sojourns into the remote areas of Japan. They, along with a group of their brethern, had been trapped within a cave that had been sealed by a powerful monk. Somehow Hadori had been able to unseal the cave, and the youkai, recognizing that he had to have been more powerful than themselves, swore alliegance to their new master. They learned to assume the forms of humans and they were scattered throughout Hadori's organization, keeping order. 'Cleaning up' people such as Hirarku was one of their many responsibilities.  
  
Within seconds, they devoured the unfortunate Hirarku and then they changed back, looking as ordinary as they were before. They left the room quietly.  
  
Hadori frowned. The woman he was trying to snare was close, but it was the evidence of another like himself that worried him. He would have to move quickly.. 


	10. Chapter Ten The Grand Tour

Waiii! This chapter did not turn out very funny! But I'm hoping I can do some fun things for the next one. As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
  
  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit -Ten  
  
  
  
"Well, here we are..the Hadori Building.." Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood in front of the impressive entryway, watching people of importance go in and out of the building. Two black Mercedes-Benz limosines were parked in front of the building, further enhancing it's importance.  
  
"They give tours here.." Kagome tried to quell the feeling of unease that she had. "I went when I was in grade school."  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her prattle as he concentrated on the scent that he kept picking up. It was so faint as if it were diluted, but he could swear that it was familar.  
  
"Ah!" A cheery woman came up to them, a smile upon her face. She was dressed in a smart grey business suit and low heels, her appearance immaculate. She wore a gold plated name tag that read, "Ms. Iaosawa", which indicated that she was an employee at Hadori Enterprises.  
  
"Now, come along.." She said to Kagome. "The tour is about to begin!"  
  
"But we're not - " Kagome started to say as Sesshoumaru gave her a look. Obviously this human knew that he was of importance.  
  
"You will show us the way to the lord.." Sesshoumaru said imperiously to Ms. Iaosawa. Her smiled faltered ever so slightly as she finally picked up on Sesshoumaru's unusual appearance. After all, when did anyone ever see someone wearing an old fashioned kimono and a ball cap?  
  
~He must be one of those religious fanatics..~ Ms. Iaosawa thought to herself. The prestige of working for Hadori Enterprises was a great honor for someone from an obscure fishing village off the coast, but sometimes she met up with some strange people when she would lead the tours.  
  
"Come this way please and join the group.." The woman lead them into the building and Sesshoumaru took in the impressive entryway, nearly tall enough for a full grown dog-youkai to fit into.   
  
But all he saw were humans! More infernal humans! Sesshoumaru saw the group of people that the smiling woman was leading them to and scowled. He was someone of importance and not to be lumped with these odd-smelling humans.   
  
He felt Kagome's touch and simply looked down at the wench. Ah, she was afraid he would do something..well at least she wasn't entirely stupid as to his nature. Still he was not impulsive-natured like that hanyou mutt brother of his. Sesshoumaru learned much from just watching and waiting for the right opportunity.  
  
They joined the tour..  
  
****  
  
"Hey, ya must be from Los Angeles..good to see another American.." Sesshoumaru looked coolly at the florid faced human male that uttered this to him. It was jibberish to Sesshoumaru, spoken in a foriegn tongue that was as odious as the man who spoke it. They followed the smiling woman who chattered about Hadori this and Hadori that. Sesshoumaru was simply - bored.  
  
"I'm Howard Dawes from Painter's Point, Iowa and this is my wife, Edna.." The man did not seem to notice that Sesshoumaru had not said a word. He pointed to a woman, who posessed the most unatural color of hair he had ever seen in his life and wore a odd headcovering over her head. The woman stared at him in awe for a moment and when Sesshoumaru growled at her, she quickly whispered something to the man, and they backed away ever so slightly from the youkai-lord.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..you're scaring the tourists!" Kagome hissed.  
  
Tourists? Was that was those barbarian looking people were? Humph. These 'tourists' must be a subspecies of humans, which would be pretty low indeed.  
  
And then they both froze - Kagome feeling once more the presence of a Shikon shard and Sesshoumaru for the familar smell - which was getting stronger. They looked at each other and as one, they turned away from the tour and went down a hallway.  
  
"Wait!" Ms. Iaosawa called after them. "You can't go down that way! You're not allowed to - " She frowned, knowing that it was useless.  
  
"Security. Floor 56, East hallway." Ms. Iaosawa quickly spoke into a small mike she had attached to her lapel. They would get those two quickly and get them out of the building before Mr. Hadori ever knew anything about it. She put on her smile again and said, "Ah, don't worry about them. We will continue with our tour."  
  
****  
  
The feeling of unease had not left Hadori and he felt as if his senses were on edge. Frowning he watched the bank of closed circuit televisions that lined one narrow wall of his office. Every part of the building was under surveilliance, and although he had an excellent security staff, he liked to keep an eye on things as well. It kept everyone on their toes to know that their master could be watching them.   
  
Humph. Another insipid tour. He only did that for public relations, otherwise he wouldn't bother. The tourists and schoolchildren were presented what they wanted to see and nothing more.  
  
Wait. Hadori's eyes narrowed as he spotted the man and the woman. The woman he recognized immediately. The man he did not although he stood out in his old fashioned kimono and armor.  
  
~The youkai..~ Hadori's nostrils flared as if he could keenly smell his scent now. His gaze turned to the woman by his side.  
  
~Well, Ms. Higurashi..you've saved me some trouble. ~ Hadori thought. He saw them freeze and then look at each other as they spun around and ran the opposite direction.  
  
~They must sense me..~ Hadori frowned as he tapped his finger upon the glass. Quickly he called security.  
  
"Bring those two to me - but treat them very respectfully. They are very important people."  
  
"Hai, Mr. Hadori, sir!" The nameless security person on duty said though his communicator.  
  
Hadori turned away and sat down at his desk to wait for his guests.  
  
***  
  
"Halt!" Two security guards were suddenly in front of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. The youkai lord narrowed his eyes and slowly brought out his sword. Between his dark expression and the fact that the oddly dressed man was weilding a sword, the security guards were justifiably nervous. One of them gathered his courage, remembering his orders.  
  
He bowed to the two and then raised his head. "It is an honor that you do by visiting the Hadori building. Mr. Hadori would like to ask you to be his guests as befits such visitors as yourself."  
  
Kagome looked at the security guard as if he had lost his mind, but Sesshoumaru placed his sword back, eying the security guard warily.   
  
"Please come this way.." The security guard gestured to his partner and Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed them down the plush carpeted hallways. The youkai-lord took in his surroundings with a keen eye, looking at the walls, the floor and the overhead lights. He also saw more of those boxes that took the humans up through the walls of the buildings - something that he definitely had not liked riding in at all.  
  
He watched the two men stop at two large ornate doors. One of them pushed a button and announced them.  
  
"Send them in please." Sesshoumaru heard a voice say and the doors opened by themselves. The two men escorted them in and then left after being told to by the man that sat behind a large desk. The doors closed behind them and the man stood and walked over to them.  
  
He smiled and bowed ever so slightly to Kagome, "Greetings, Miss Higurashi, I am Hadori Takeieo " He bent and took Kagome's hand and kissed it. Sesshoumaru visibily bristled at that. What in the seven hells was that man - no, hanyou - doing?  
  
Yes, Sesshoumaru was quite sure that this man was the source of the scent. His nose picked up weaker youkai near but they were not to be concerned with at the moment.   
  
Kagome blushed. Mr.Hadori was one of the world's richest men and was the most influential man in Japan - if not the world itself. He had met presidents and dined with prime ministers, kings and queens. And here he was kissing her hand as if she were someone very important! It was flattering but then -   
  
How had he known who she was? Kagome's sense of unease returned once more. She looked about the room, knowing that the Shikon shard was here. The question was - why was it here in this time and how did this man get it?  
  
Hadori noticed Kagome's nervousness and said, "Please do not be nervous, Miss Higurashi. I am but human just like anyone else." He looked to Sesshoumaru and said, "And who may I have the pleasure of addressing?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked coldlly at the man. Those eyes. Those eyes were like a certain hanyou's and it angered him to see them in the face of this man. So his hanyou half-brother had mated with someone in the past? The question was - who was it? Suddenly he looked at Kagome, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome blanched. She had noticed the eyes too evidently and had come to the same conclusion. Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with anger. Why was he angry? He knew that the wench had lain with his half-brother, so why did it upset him now?  
  
He turned away from Kagome and faced Hadori with his most disdainful air. "I, Sesshoumaru, am the Lord of the Western Lands. Are you - " He paused for effect, "The servant of the Lord of Tokyo?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome hissed.  
  
Hadori blinked and then he laughed heartily. "Revered Sesshoumaru-sama, I am but a servant to the people, but as to the Lord of Tokyo, I supposed that I have been called that. Please sit down.." Hadori smiled at the two, sensing Kagome's wariness and the youkai's simmering dislike.  
  
"Please, I insist. After all it is not everyday that I am visited by the lord of the Western Lands and a most beautiful and talented young woman." Hadori said. Kagome sat down and after a moment of hesitation, so did Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome could not help but look at Hadori's face, for his eyes were so much like Inuyasha's and yet the shape of the face, the nose and the lips, not to mention his hair was like Kikyou's - or her own. Kagome shivered. Could she be looking upon her own son? Had Inuyasha and she - ?   
  
No. She could not think about this now. She had to find out how one of the world's richest men knew her name. Kagome wasn't about to ask about the Shikon shard she felt so keenly in the plush office. Hadori went to sit down behind his desk once more and regarded his two guests.  
  
"Mr. Hadori.." Kagome started to say but Hadori cut her off with a congenial smile.  
  
"Please Miss Higurashi, call me Takeieo. I am not one to be so formal."  
  
"I - I don't think so, Mr. Hadori.." Kagome could not help but feel chilled as he looked keenly into her face.  
  
"But - Kagome.." Hadori leaned forward. "I feel as if I have known you for a very long time. And besides, I have been monitoring your progress in your classes at school."  
  
Sesshoumaru grunted. School - for women? So very few humans educated their women. Evidently in the wench's world it was different.  
  
"You - you have?" Kagome looked surprised.  
  
"Why yes. Surely you have heard of the Hadori Scholarship?" Hadori's golden eyes danced.  
  
"Yes.." Kagome said. She certainly had. It was a four year scholarship granted to one student in all Japan for a university education with any major in history or antiquities.   
  
And history was Kagome's favorite subject.  
  
"I suppose I should not tell you this, Kagome, but - " He paused. "You are in the running for the scholarship. In fact you are first on the list."  
  
"Oh!." Kagome felt a thrill run through her. She knew she was going to attend college but as to funds, well she was expecting to do work-study on campus. But this! To be selected for that scholarship!  
  
No. This didn't feel right to Kagome at all. She was sure that he was trying to get something in return.  
  
Hadori turned to Sesshoumaru. "She is most modest, isn't she, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's face darkened. This insignifigant hanyou dared to be so familar to him? Surely they were all mad in this world!   
  
"I came to find the Lord of Tokyo.." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "And instead I find a hanyou living amongst the throngs of humans."  
  
Hadori's eyes glittered. "Ah, but you did find the Lord of Tokyo, revered in this age where youkai and hanyou are but ancient legends." Kagome noticed that he neatly avoided the issue of the accusation that he was a hanyou.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly rose from his chair. "I, Sesshoumaru, am no mere legend.."  
  
Hadori chuckled softly. "But you are, my esteemed lord. In the five hundred years since the Sengoku-Jidal, we humans have attained the power that the youkai once had."   
  
"What?" Sesshoumaru hissed. Surely the hanyou offspring did not mean what he was implying! Shock made him still for the moment as he watched Hadori open a secret hiding place in the wall and take out some items. Kagome gasped as he placed them upon the desk in front of them.  
  
"Do you recognize these items, Kagome?" Hadori said softly, pushing the textbook and the scrap of cloth in their protective bags towards her. In his other hand, Hadori held the Shikon shard that was encased in a small plastic bag.  
  
Slowly Kagome opened the textbook and saw her name. She paled as she remembered when she had lost it and had to get another one. And the piece of cloth - it had been part of her old school uniform. She remembered Inuyasha's arm, how she had bound it to staunch the bleeding. She remembered how worried she had been for him.  
  
"They were found at a recent dig and are dated to the Sengoku-Jidal period." Hadori gazed at the Shikon shard in his hand. "I wonder - how did a textbook that belonged to you come to that time?"  
  
Kagome swallowed hard. She could not tell him that she had been able to go back and forth through time! But then again, this was Mr. Hadori, one of the most admired businessmen in Japan. Kagome studied his face and instantly he was reminded of the coldness of Kikyou's face. She was fairly sure that this man was not her son in the past. She sensed an aura of evil behind his charming manners and it gave her the shivers. No, she would not tell him!  
  
"I - I don't know." Kagome said, raising her chin. Sesshoumaru could feel the waves of doubt emanating from the wench.   
  
"Don't be afraid, Kagome..I wish to be your friend, your mentor.." Hadori said softly. "I can assure you a great future with me if you cooperate."  
  
"I don't want anything from you." Kagome said stubbornly.  
  
"But I want something from - " Hadori lost his patience and hovered over Kagome with a snarl, but not before Sesshoumaru's sword was at his throat.  
  
"Don't." Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed. "I won't hesitate to spill the blood of my half-brother's spawn. Take those things, Kagome."  
  
Kagome quickly took the things off his desk as well as the Shikon shard from his hand. She was too shocked to realize that the youkai had called her by her first name. Hadori closed his eyes for a brief second as the doors opened, admitting his two bodyguards.  
  
"Ito, Sasu.." Hadori opened his eyes. "Attack."  
  
The two human bodyguards changed to their slug forms and raced towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru immediately dropped Hadori and charged at the two slugs, which he knew feasted on the flesh and blood of humans and youkai alike. They were the cannibals of their species and Sesshoumaru, like many youkai destested these low creatures.  
  
Hadori immediately grabbed Kagome by the throat and said, "You are going to help me, Kagome. I know that you are the one who can sense the Shikon shards..."  
  
"NO!" Kagome's eyes flashed darkly as the hand that held the Shikon shard raised up and pushed Hadori away from her, slamming him against the opposite wall. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was angrily trying to slay the pesky blood-slugs, who seemed much quicker than how he remembered them to be.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome screamed and the youkai lord saw that she still had the shard in her hand. Without warning, he flew towards Kagome and grabbed her about the waist. The door however was blocked by the blood-slugs and so Sesshoumaru made his own exit through the plate glass window with his sword. They crashed throught the window and Kagome screamed as they plunged to the street far below.. 


	11. Chapter Eleven Sesshoumaru's Driving Le...

In this chapter, Sesshoumaru is - driving! Clear the sidewalks! Oh, and a tender moment for Kag and Sessy-chan! As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
  
  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit -Eleven  
  
  
Down, down they plunged towards the streets of Tokyo, with Kagome screaming the whole way, and Sesshoumaru's fluffy tail streaming behind him.  
  
"Shut up!" Sesshoumaru snarled as his eyes scanned the street below. In a burst of energy, he flew sideways, slowing their fall and then they landed outside the Hadori building as a crowd of people pointed at them and screamed.   
  
"You there! Stop!" Kagome whirled as she saw Hadori's security guards. How could Hadori had gotten people down all those floors that fast unless -   
  
"Youkai..." Sesshoumaru hissed, drawing his sword. Kagome, however heard the sirens of police.   
  
"No, Sesshoumaru! If you kill them, the police will arrest us!"  
  
"I fear no 'police.' Sesshoumaru advanced on the security guards who had their weapons drawn. Sesshoumaru gracefully leaped through the air intending to slice them in half when he felt something pass through his shoulder. He grunted with the pain and although it didn't stop his descent it did change it to where he landed hard on the sidewalk.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome shrieked as she ran towards the fallen youkai, who was already getting up. The security guards had been joined by more security police and Kagome gulped as she felt the guns pointed at them. If they were dragged back to Hadori, she knew he'd try every way to coerce her to tell him about the shards and the time traveling.   
  
"Get - away!" Kagome warned as she held out her hand. The shard clenched in her hand glowed and with force pushed the security guards away from them and knocked them down to the ground. Sesshoumaru watched, his eyes wide with surprise. The witch did indeed have power!  
  
"Come on!" Kagome grabbed Sesshoumaru as they ran through the crowd that had parted for them.  
  
"Wench! What are you doing!" Sesshoumaru ignored the pain in his shoulder and the blood that stained his kimono.  
  
"If you fly, they'll spot us! We've got to get lost!" Kagome said.   
  
"Bah.." Sesshoumaru growled. He would not run through the damned humans like a fool. He did agree though - they needed to flee the weapons of those demented humans and that half-breed hanyou offspring. He, Sesshoumaru would kill him eventually, but for now..  
  
They ran to the front of the building and Sesshoumaru saw the black carriage he had seen earlier. His keen ears heard the engine running and so he decided that would be the best way to merge out of sight and away from the hanyou Hadori. Abruptly he yanked Kagome off her feet and sprinted to the limosine.   
  
He promptly tossed the driver out, pushed Kagome in before him and then followed her where he shut the door.  
  
"Go." Sesshoumaru said flatly.  
  
"WHAT in the HELL are you DOING!!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
"Defective carriage.." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"It's not defective and - aiiie! Here they come!" Kagome yelped as she quickly glanced back at the security guards. With an air of desperation, Kagome put the car into gear.   
  
"Drive, Sesshoumaru!!" She yelled, but the car slooowly moved forward instead.  
  
"AAAHH!" Kagome cried out in frustration. "The pedals!" Sesshoumaru actually looked confused.   
  
"The pedals! Down there at your feet! Stomp the right one! The right one!"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the pedals and promptly stepped on the right pedal. Actually he floored it and the car zoomed forward!  
  
"Aaaaaaeeee!" Kagome was thrown back in her seat. Sesshoumaru was NOT gripping the wheel and when they narrowly missed clipping some cars in pulling away, Kagome grabbed the wheel.   
  
"You - got to steer this thing!!" Kagome's eyes were wide. That they hadn't hit anything yet was a miracle!  
  
"Don't tell me how to drive a carriage wench!" Sesshomaru barked as he grabbed the wheel.   
  
"I took driver's ed, Fluffy, so don't YELL at me!" Kagome looked angry but she was actually scared!  
  
The car was veering back and forth as Kagome kept yelling at Sesshoumaru to let up on the gas and watch out. Cars honked and veered away from the Mercedes as Sesshoumaru grimly strived to maintain control of the metal beast. If mere humans could do it, then he could too.  
  
Kagome had her hands over her face, peering between her fingers. "We're gonna die..we're gonna die.."  
  
"Be quiet, wench!! Move you fools!" Sesshoumaru gunned the Mercedes down the winding streets of Tokyo, uncaring if they were one way, two way or no way. He, Sesshoumaru, had the right of way. However, the several police cars that were behind them begged to differ.  
  
"Oh no..." Kagome groaned.   
  
"MOVE you cursed humans!!" Sesshoumaru had discovered the horn and was honking it furiously, despite the fact that it somewhat hurt his ears.  
  
"Eeeeyyyiiii!!!" TWUMP!   
  
"Oh my god!" Kagome saw the startled face of the Domino's pizza delivery guy that was now on their windshield. They had evidently ran over his delivery scooter.  
  
"Gomen!" Kagome grinned like a maniac.  
  
"GET OFF HUMAN!!" Sesshoumaru pressed every button on the carriage, activating the windshield wipers, sunroof and the radio.  
  
FWAP! FWAP! The man on top of the windshield grimaced as the wipers hit him in the face. He had decided right then that he'd get a safer job!  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled at the youkai-lord. "Slow down!!!"  
  
"This is your fault wench!"   
  
"MY fault! You're the one who pushed me in here and - aaaaa! Watch OUT!"  
  
Sesshoumaru promptly plowed into a fish market and immediately a rain of flounders, squid and other sea creatures fell upon the Mercedes, peltiing the poor Dominoe's man and their car with fish. Several fell into the sunroof onto Kagome's lap, but Sesshoumaru ignored the chaos. He had mastered the driving of this metal beast and making the humans scared witless to boot! The police cars behind them lost their traction and spun around like a child's toy top. Yes, this WAS fun! He would enjoy taking one of these metal carriages home with him - perhaps chase Jaken with it.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled lowly at the thought.  
  
He turned the corner practically on two wheels, having caught the familar scent that was the wench's home, and they promptly lost their reluctant guest, who tumbled into a sidewalk and into a gaggle of visiting nuns from Switzerland.  
  
"I'm going to be sick!" Kagome held her hand to her stomach.  
  
"Fah.." Sesshoumaru growled in his throat, sensing that the ones who had been following them had lost their trail. "I've had enough of this.." He let go of the wheel, grabbed Kagome, and flew out of the sunroof, sending the car careening down a hill, where it crashed into an old pre-war factory. It exploded into flames but by then Kagome and Sesshoumaru were far away from it. They hitched a ride once more on a vehicle headed back into the direction of where Kagome's house lay..  
  
****  
  
It was night, and Kagome was still seated by Sesshoumaru's side as he rested. She was grateful that the bullet that had gone through him had not lodged within his shoulder. Even though she knew from Inuyasha that youkai and hanyou healed quickly, they had never had to contend with a bullet, and that had worried her.  
  
She watched him as he slept and marveled at the beauty of his face. How could someone like him be so cold and hateful toward humans?  
  
And yet he wasn't so cold. After all, he was raising a little human girl back in his time wasn't he? Kagome daringly swept back a lock of hair that had fallen over the cresent moon mark upon his forehead and Sesshoumaru's eyes opened as he caught her wrist in a hard grip.  
  
"Why do you do that wench?" He asked, his gold eyes surveying hers.  
  
"I - I don't know. I guess I - " Kagome flushed a little. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's grip on her wrist slackened but he did not let go. "Do not concern yourself."  
  
"I asked you a question, Sesshoumaru.." Kagome said quietly. "Please - I want to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because - because..I care, okay?" Kagome looked flustered.  
  
~Like Rin, she cares - for me?~ Sesshoumaru thought, amazed at the woman before him. His nose caught her scent and he unthinkingly brought her wrist closer to his face in order to inhale it's fragrance.  
  
"N - nani? What are you doing?" Kagome felt a thrill run through her.  
  
Sesshoumaru abruptly let go as if he had touched fire itself. He sat up, a scowl on his face.  
  
"You ARE feeling better." Kagome smiled. "You're scowling."  
  
"Pah.." Sesshoumaru scoffed.  
  
"We've got the shard.." Kagome ventured as she watched Sesshoumaru's face. "I can send you back."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. Yes, that she could now. But he did have one question that had bothered him since Hadori had mentioned it before.  
  
"Is this the future?" Sesshoumaru asked, his voice oddly soft to Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded sadly and Sesshoumaru visibly sighed.  
  
"What has happened?" Sesshoumaru swept back his errant hair with a clawed hand. "Where has the world gone?"  
  
"I don't know, Sess-chan.." Kagome placed a hand on his clawed one. "Maybe - maybe the youkai are not dead or gone, just hiding."  
  
"Why should they hide from humans?" Sesshoumaru's eyes were odd and to Kagome at that moment they looked a lot like Inuyasha's - no like a lost child. Kagome's heart turned over in a mixture of pity and sadness for the youkai-lord.  
  
"Maybe it's not so much hiding in fear as it is preserving their own way of life." Kagome said softly. "Humans have supassed the destructiveness of any youkai..we are able to destoy this entire world with nuclear weapons or destroy a population in seconds with chemical weapons. We don't need the swords and bows and arrows of the Sengoku-Jidal. The small villages are now teaming cities and there's light where there was once darkness. Humans are not afraid anymore and I guess that's a dangerous thing for any being, be it human or youkai to not fear anything."  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent as he digested the facts that Kagome had presented to him. He could not imagine attributing the ability to destoy things so completely to humans but he had seen the pictures in the squawking box to realize that perhaps what she said was true.   
  
"You will come back with me." Sesshoumaru said firmly as he felt Kagome's hand draw away from his.   
  
Kagome smiled. "Yes, I know. I need to gather more of the shards.." Her look was suddenly worried. "But Hadori - he worries me."  
  
"Is he your son, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed the back of her head and drew her very close.  
  
"No!" Kagome yelped and tried to draw away. "At - least I don't think so! Inuyasha and I, we never - "  
  
"Never what?" Sesshoumaru's eyes were intent on Kagome.  
  
"Never slept together."   
  
Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed. Just what did sleeping together have to do with conceiving pups? Kagome saw his confusion and said with a blush, "We've never been together - not like that."  
  
Sesshoumaru felt a smirk creep to his lips but he supressed it. So the stupid hanyou couldn't even do that! How pathetic!  
  
"It wasn't like he hadn't tried to a few times.." Kagome said distantly. "He turned demon a few times..he was uncontrollable. If it weren't for the Shikon no Tama, he would have taken me. The other times - " She sighed. "He only saw Kikyou."  
  
"Do you - " Sesshoumaru disliked this word, but he said it anyway. "Love him?"  
  
"Love?" Kagome's eyes were wide as she took in the narrowed gold ones. "I - thought I did once, but then I knew that it was useless, that he wouldn't love me for myself. Now I regard him as a friend only."  
  
So her loyalty to the hanyou was not tied to the bonds of mating. Sesshoumaru felt an odd sense of relief in knowing that for some reason. Without thinking he used his hand to draw her face closer and before they both knew it, they were kissing. Sesshoumaru felt almost giddy with the way her scent suddenly flared up at him. She tasted sweet and the fact that she was untouched sent a dark thrill through his being. Almost reluctantly, a picture went through his mind of how she looked in the shower.  
  
Kagome felt him kiss her and the clawed hand in her hair but she did not protest, nor did she struggle. It felt so - natural with him. So natural that it was almost scary. She didn't feel any shadow between them at all. It was just she and Sesshoumaru.   
  
She and Sesshoumaru! Kagome suddenly jerked away wide-eyed as she stared into the youkai-lord's face. His beautiful eyes regarded her with a look that wasn't cold at all and his lips were parted slightly as if he were surprised himself.  
  
The quiet moment was lost however, when Kagome heard a knock at the door. Flustered she got up, adjusting her skirt and looked through the peephole.  
  
It was Hadori Takeieo - along with a few of his men. Kagome whirled around to Sesshoumaru, but he was already up, his sword drawn. 


	12. Chapter Twelve Hadori's PlansEscape!

(Eeep! Our friends are in Hadori's clutches! He reveals his plans to a shocked Kagome and Sess and Kagome meet an old youkai.. As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Twelve  
  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness. The first thing she noticed was that her head hurt - badly. The second thing that she noticed was that she was strapped to a table. She gasped as she turned her head to see where Sesshoumaru was.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome saw him lying on a table next to hers, his arms and legs secured by metal retraints. The youkai-lord did not respond and Kagome knew that whatever knocked her cold had done the same to him.   
  
She definitely wasn't home that was for sure. Overhead lights were recessed into the ceiling and Kagome could see that this was some sort of laboratory.   
  
Hadori..Kagome thought angrily. Everything had happened so fast! One moment she was looking through the peep hole at Hadori and his two bodyguards, and the next the door blew open, sending she and Sesshoumaru flying to the opposite wall of the living room. She was barely up when Sesshoumaru charged with his poison claw extended and his sword ready to kill Hadori, but then Sesshoumaru was suddenly wracked with a pain that must have peirced his ears - something that Kagome could not hear.   
  
Something that dogs - or a dog-demon could hear, but not humans!   
  
One of Hadori's bodyguards then sprayed a mist onto Sesshoumaru, and he collasped. She remembered running towards Hadori and then blackness overcame her.  
  
They were in trouble now. Kagome knew that most likely this lab was hidden and that only Hadori and his co-horts knew anything about it.   
  
She heard something and tensed. Someone was coming!   
  
"Ah, you are awake. Good morning to you, Kagome-chan.." An amused voice said. Suddenly Hadori came into her line of sight.  
  
Kagome refused to speak to him. How could someone that was supposed to be Inuyasha's son be capable of such evil? She saw that he was not dressed in his suit but in a dark black kimono made of silk. A red dragon was upon the breast and in the middle of that red dragon was a -   
  
~A - a - spider!~ Kagome's eyes widened inperceptively.   
  
Naraku? No, surely not!  
  
"I see you are surprised at my appearance. Well, even an up and coming taiyoukai must relax. Besides it is morning. You and my dear uncle have slept the night away."  
  
"How dare you!" Kagome spat. "There are laws against what you've done!"  
  
Hadori chuckled. "Kagome, you are refreshingly naive. Quite endearing to a man of the world such as myself."  
  
He came closer to Kagome and leaned down, touching her hair with his hand. "But you see - I am above the petty laws of humans."   
  
He drew away from her and studied her face closely.   
  
"You look like my mother..but then not. There is a certain quality about you that I cannot define. I have hazy images of my mother, but her face I can remember."  
  
Kagome turned her head away, not wishing to listen.  
  
"You will face me when I am speaking to you, Kagome!" Kagome felt her chin roughly grasped and her head was faced to where she had to look upon Hadori once more. Again it was his golden eyes that reminded her painfully of Inuyasha.   
  
"You will help me or I shall make sure the remainder of Sesshoumaru's days are filled with agony that he will beg me to die."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Sesshoumaru would never beg you for anything!"  
  
"Ah, but technology and magic are on my side, Kagome. There is only one thing I lack and that is the power over the past."  
  
"I won't help you!" Kagome felt a chill as his eyes regarded her coldly.  
  
He let go of her chin and he said, "You see, time is much like a rock thrown into a pool of water - the rock creates ripples that go outward beyond the span of the rock itself. So it is that time is like that pool of water. Each event, however insignifigant has it's effect. I, in this time can affect everything that goes on from now and into the future..." He paused, his eyes gleaming as he watched Kagome's face closely. "But the past now..if I had access to Japan's past, then I shall have it all..everything.."  
  
"You - want to take your technology to the Sengoku-Jidal, don't you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why you are most intelligent, Kagome. I do so admire a woman who has such a keen mind as well as beauty." Hadori chuckled.. "Yes, I do in a part, but I also wish to take the youkai and bend them to my ends, duplicate them with elements that would be of use to me."  
  
"Cloning!" Kagome head shot up in alarm. "You want to clone the youkai? But - cloning has only been done on animals!"  
  
"There's that delightful innocence that I so admire." Hadori smiled. "Do you really believe all that you read in the papers or the internet? Human cloning experiments are taking place in secret all over the world, don't you realize that? Humans have always wanted to perfect themselves, be like gods." He scowled.  
  
"But they have been going about it all wrong. Hitler, Stalin, pomgroms, 'ethnic cleansing', massacres, cloning..all in the pursuit of human perfection. But I shall best them all." Hadori's smile was cold and menancing. "You see, I have already begun cloning limited numbers of youkai - the blood slugs to be exact."  
  
Kagome paled visibly.  
  
"Oh yes.." Hadori said softly. "I have bred them to be more - formidable than their ancestors. Of the original parents, I have many hatchlings, healthy and strong. They feed upon the homeless denizens of Tokyo and the surrounding towns. My program of irradicating homelessness has certainly been a success, hm?"  
  
Kagome felt sick. She and everyone else had heard of the Hadori Corporation 'HomeWorks Program' that was designed to train people in technology profession so that they could be become viable members of society by becoming productive employees and homeowners. It had been lauded worldwide as an overall solution to homelessness and joblessness in third-world countries. Even the United States and England were working to adapt such a program to their administrations.  
  
"I can tell by your face that you are angry, Kagome." Hadori loomed over her once more. "But really now, why waste resources on the weak and clinging? We, the strong - you and I - must survive. I admit I favor the Sengoku-Jidal era much better. They were most practical then. Now, everyone seeks to be like the great United States, suckling on the tit of weak, decadent democracy. I intend to change Japan's future by changing it's past."  
  
"You really think you can get away with this?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I already have, Kagome. As I said, I only need your help to go into the past and rectify some things. I shall begin the process of claiming territory - starting with the Western Lands."  
  
Kagome turned her heads towards where Sesshoumaru lay unconscious. The Western Lands were Sesshoumaru's!  
  
"You have no right to them!" Kagome turned her head back to where she could see Hadori smugly grinning, his hands behind his back.  
  
"But of course I do!" Hadori's eyes were twinkling with mirth. "I am the only heir of the line of the great dog-demon Inutaisho, since I am the issue of Inuyasha and Kikyou the dark miko."  
  
"Sesshoumaru is still alive.." Kagome seethed.  
  
"Ah, but in the time past he disappeared from the Western Lands - never to appear again." Hadori laughed harshly. "His lands fell to the squabbling youkai and hanyou who wanted the territory for their own. Soon the foriegners came to Japan, the old ways erroded and the youkai and hanyou were decimated by the diseases that the foriegners brought as well as their odd weapons. The Four Territories of the Demon Lords were but a legend by the turn of the century. What youkai and hanyou remained hid away and faded from human sight."  
  
"You - lived though all this time.." It was just dawning on Kagome just how long Hadori had really lived.  
  
"I - don't know." For the first time Kagome saw confusion on the hanyou's face. "I remember my childhood and my young adult life, training with the youkai. I remember preparing to war upon the humans and then the next I knew I was upon the debris of buildings at Hiroshima, the skies pitch black although it was daytime."  
  
~Hiroshima!! Then he was there when the atom bomb was dropped on Hiroshima?~ Kagome stared at Hadori in amazement.  
  
"Enough of this." Hadori said impatiently. "I require your help since you can travel through time and sense the Shikon no Tama. You will help me and together we shall be great..."  
  
"I won't help you do this!" Kagome's temper flared.   
  
"You will." Hadori said coldly as he brought his face to hers, his fingers against her cheek. "You will help me. After all, you have no family now.."  
  
"N - nani?" Her family was on vacation!  
  
"They had an accident last night." Hadori said smoothly. "A fire raged through the hotel that they were staying in. There were no survivors. It is suspected that there was an electical short in the wiring." Kagome felt numb as Hadori continued to stroke her cheek.  
  
"So, I shall take you in as my ward.." Hadori said smoothly. "In fact the paperwork has already been processed, although it won't matter soon enough. You are mine to do with as I please, Kagome. Unless you would like to see my dear uncle suffer - and believe me, I can make him suffer - you will help me become taiyoukai of the Four Territories. I promise I shall reward you highly. Perhaps I shall make you my lady wife. A power such as you carry should not be wasted upon weak human bloodlines."  
  
She felt sick. She wasn't Hadori's mother thank god, but she was the reincarnated soul of Kikyou herself and her very image. What he suggested harkened to almost a type of offhanded incest. She saw the small blue spider almost pulse within the stitched dragon on his kimono and again thought of Naraku and then the fate of her family threatened to overtake her mind once more.  
  
She managed to speak, her mind in a vortex of pain, trying to grasp anything to hold off her tears.  
  
"You are - no - youkai.."   
  
Hadori placed a mocking finger on Kagome's lips. "But that is what I need the complete Shikon no Tama for - to become a full blooded youkai."  
  
He rose and said, "I shall give you some time to think about your options, Kagome. I am quite sure you will make the right decision."   
  
He left and Kagome felt the tears run down her face. She wanted to scream but she had no voice. He killed them! He killed her family!  
  
And he was right. She had no one. No one except Sesshoumaru.  
  
****  
  
It was hours later when Kagome's mind registered that the door to the lab was opening. If it was Hadori she didn't care. She turned her head away from the sound - slow footsteps accompanied by a tapping sound as if someone were using a walking stick.  
  
"Eh?" An ancient voice croaked out. "Sesshoumaru-sama! This old servant knew it was you!"  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw -   
  
"Jaken?" Never in her wildest nightmares had she thought she'd see the toad youkai again - or wanted to.   
  
But Jaken had changed. He looked positively ancient with wrinkles that lined his face and a stoop to his walk. His eyes were sunken and dulled but Kagome could see a spark within them.  
  
"Eh?" Jaken stopped and then glanced over her way. "Augh! Tis you! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting for the end.." Kagome sighed deeply as Jaken ignored her and started to shake Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! Tis your old servant, Jaken!"   
  
"He's out, Jaken.." Kagome said dully.  
  
"No, no..he's right here, you insipid girl!" Jaken shook the old wooden staff at her. Kagome noticed that it was just an oridinary staff and not the old staff of heads he used to carry.  
  
"Jaken.." Kagome pushed the hurting thought of her family being dead away from her mind. They needed to get out of here. "Can you release us?"  
  
"Eh?" Jaken blinked.   
  
"These bindings!" Kagome flexed her hands. "There must be a switch somewhere."  
  
"Hai..hai..many switches.." Jaken winced. "Many pains..many - switches..Hadori-sama is a hard master.." The toad like youkai stood there shivering.  
  
"JAKEN, find the switch!" Kagome felt frustrated, but still he stood there.  
  
~How did Sesshoumaru talk to him?~ Kagome thought and then she remembered.  
  
"Jaken, do as I say or I will use your head for a football.." Kagome's voice was low and calm - and quite a remarkable imitation of Sesshoumaru's if she thought so herself.  
  
This seemed to snap something in Jaken's old brain for he hastened with quick speed over to a console. Evidently the old youkai had seen someone work the tables before, for he pressed a button that released Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Kagome jumped from her table only to realize that she was no longer in her old clothing, but in the old fashioned garb of a miko. In fact, the outfit was identical to Kikyou's. She frowned but did not reflect on just how sick in the head Hadori was. She rushed to where Sesshoumaru still lay still.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Speak to me! Wake up!" Kagome was gently patting his face.  
  
"Aiii! Get away from Sesshoumaru-sama, human female!" Jaken was shaking his staff at her.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Kagome snapped. Jaken WAS irritating at any age.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..wake up! We've got to - eeep!" Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's arm grab her around her waist and pull her down to him. His face was buried in her hair and she could feel him inhale deeply.  
  
"Kagome.." Sesshoumaru growled lowly as he started to nuzzle against her neck. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock.  
  
"Sesshou..." Kagome sighed, enjoying the momentary comfort that he gave her, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. She managed to pull away with a frown. He had to wake up, but she didn't know how she was going to do - wait, what was that on counter?   
  
Kagome walked over ignoring Jaken's mutterings and saw a variety of items. Evidently they had rifled through her grandfather's room, for she saw a variety of books, scrolls and even a necklace that was similar to the cursed one that Inuyasha used to wear. She hadn't even realized that he had things like these.   
  
~Grandfather..Kagome felt her sorrow well up in her once more. ~Sota, Mama..I will never see them again.~  
  
~How dare he take Grandfather's things!~ Kagome felt anger welling up inside her, replacing the sorrow. Looking about the room, she saw a closet and raced to it, opening it and rumaging through the contents. There she found a carryon bag at the bottom. Good. That would do. She gathered her grandfather's things and placed them in the bag itself.   
  
And then she saw three things that gained her attention in the far corner of the room.  
  
~Sesshoumaru's swords.. and the Shikon shard!~ Kagome saw them floating in mid-air and knew that they were in a holding field of some sort. She gazed at the Shikon shard as it seemed to glow, aware of her presence. Kagome reached her hand out as if she were posessed and the Shikon shard moved of it's own accord out of the field. It passed into Kagome's hand as her eyes widened.   
  
~It's going into me!~ She thought as she felt the surge of power ebb and flow within her. The shard stopped it's progress at the base of her breastbone, where it glowed for a moment and then disappeared into Kagome. Suddenly Kagome realized that she was within the field itself, and so she grabbed Sesshoumaru's swords without another thought.  
  
"Jaken..we need to get Sesshoumaru out of here!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Hai, hai.." The old youkai said. "But this old Jaken - he cannot carry Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Kagome sighed. She wondered if she would be able to. She had the shard but she didn't want to use it that way for fear it would corrupt her.  
  
"Jaken has the perfect idea!" The old youkai suddenly exclaimed and raced to another larger closet where he brought out a -   
  
"Rascal Scooter!" Jaken proudly brought out the three-wheeled scooter, which was very similar to ones that Kagome had seen the elderly and disabled in the malls ride.  
  
~We're going to make our escape - in a SCOOTER?~ Kagome thought as she struggled to get Sesshoumaru up on his feet.  
  
The youkai lord seemed to stir as he leaned heavily upon Kagome.   
  
"Sess-chan?" Kagome said softly.   
  
"Where - ?' Then his eyes snapped open as he first looked at Kagome and then the room itself. He spotted Jaken and his eyes widened.  
  
"Jaken?" Gods, he looked like a prune left out to moulder!  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken said happily as glomped onto Sesshoumaru's leg with surprising speed considering his age. "This Jaken is very happy to see you alive!"  
  
"Get - off - me.." Sesshoumaru growled at the old servant and Jaken complied.  
  
"Where are we?" Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome as he straightened up somewhat. He felt like his head was filled with cotton, it hurt so badly.  
  
"I don't know but Hadori has us. Sesshoumaru, he intends to claim the Four Territories - the very world itself! Kagome exclaimed.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. The mutt's offspring dared to take what was his as well as what belong by right to others? For that he would die! Sesshoumaru took his swords from Kagome and stepped forward, feeling a wave of dizziness that stopped him cold. What had the hanyou done to him?  
  
"We need to get back home.." Kagome still held onto him,steadying him. Sesshoumaru did not like the fact that it was Kagome that was helping to support him, and yet he derived a strange comfort in that fact. He noticed that she said 'we' instead of 'you' just now, and this made him wonder.  
  
"This is your home." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"No, it's not." Kagome's eyes filled with sorrow. "He killed my family. I have nowhere else to go but in the past. He's made arrangements to where I'm legally bound to him."  
  
Kagome was surprised to hear Sesshoumaru curse lowly in his throat. "He will not have you. Not as long as I live."   
  
"T- thank you, Sesshou.." Kagome said softly, overwhelmed by his reply.  
  
"Come.." Sesshoumaru said. "Jaken, get off that thing."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken got off of the scooter and waited for Sesshoumaru and Kagome to join him. With Kagome's help, Sesshoumaru was able to make it to the door and lean against the wall. This - weakness - he hated it!   
  
Kagome opened the door and peered out. "We're - we're in the mountains..there's a road that's leading away from here..but I see a car with a driver right outside. He's got a semi-automatic on him though."  
  
"We shall take the carriage." Sesshoumaru said. He did not have any idea just what a semi-automatic was and wasn't going to ask now.  
  
"You're not driving.." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No." He looked almost amused.  
  
"Jaken will help you, Sesshoumaru-sama!" The youkai tottered out the door before either Kagome or Sesshoumaru could do anything about it.  
  
They saw the driver level his gun up to Jaken as he walked up to the driver, waving his stick.  
  
"Aiii! You! You took my staff!" He yelled at the driver, who suddenly relaxed.  
  
"You have it right there, you wrinkled prune.." The driver knew of Jaken's presence and like all the others at this complex treated Jaken like a pet at best, and at worst something to vent their frustrations on.  
  
"No, no! I do not! My staff! The staff of heads!" Jaken clamored.  
  
The driver decided to have some fun with the little idiot and so he snatched up Jaken's staff. "Now you don't have a staff at all, you prune!"  
  
"Give back! Give back!" Jaken tried hopping up but he didn't go very far. The man who held his staff laughed derisively. It was a boring shift that he pulled up here, at least it was alieviated somewhat by the antics of this thing.  
  
THWACK! The driver suddenly fell like a stone, his head cleaved in two. Jaken grabbed his staff and proceeded to beat the dead human with it. Sesshoumaru picked up the youkai with a grimace as though the effort cost him.   
  
"Enough. Get in, Jaken." Kagome opened the door and Sesshoumaru threw him into the back seat. Kagome was already in the front seat when Sesshoumaru ran around the other side and joined her. Fortunately for them, the keys were in the car. Kagome started the engine and gunned the car forward, ignoring the thump of Jaken rolling against the front seats.  
  
As they roared off, Hadori Takeieo came out of the doors of one of the adjoining buildings along with his ever present bodyguards. He was now dressed in a Seville Row buisness suit of charcoal grey, his appearance immaculate. He did not seem too upset about the apparent escape.   
  
"I knew Jaken would come in handy one day." Hadori said softly. He pressed a small button at his lapel and said. "All units. You will follow them - make it look real, but do not kill them. I shall be on route shortly. Hadori out."  
  
Hadori smiled. The wench had done as he thought she would. Remarkable spirit, that wench. She would lead him to where the times converged and soon his plans would bear fruit. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen Sanctuary

(Our 'heroes' escape, Sess-chan slices and dices and get embarrassing stories told about him by a wise old youkai, plus another romantic Sess/Kag moment. As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Thirteen  
  
"They're following us!" Kagome kept looking back in the rear view mirror and saw the drab green military truck following them.  
  
"And you were expecting - what?" Sesshoumaru said dryly.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" Kagome snapped at him.  
  
And then the men in the truck started shooting at them!  
  
Jaken ducked for cover - which wasn't hard considering his height anyway.  
  
"Aeeeei! Sesshoumaru-sama, save us!"  
  
Sesshoumaru swore under his breath as he opened the passenger door, his sword drawn. His head still felt horrible, but that would not stop him.  
  
'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kagome screamed as she tried to keep control of the car, which was going at a good clip.  
  
"Silence, wench!!" Sesshoumaru growled as he leaped from the car and landed on the truck following them. Ruthlessly he sliced at the men shooting at them but not before several bullets had hit the back glass, causing both Kagome and Jaken to shriek. Jaken popped his head out the shattered back window and cried out, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama! Kill them all! Yeeeehahahahahahaha!!" The old youkai rattled his staff.  
  
Kagome shuddered and yelled back at Jaken. "Get down, you STUPID baka!"  
  
"Eh! No human tells me what to do! Go, Sesshoumaru-sama!!"   
  
Sesshoumaru crept over to where the terrified driver was, even though he was trying hard to get Sesshoumaru off of the truck. Smiling evily Sesshoumaru yanked off the driver's door and simply grabbed the driver by the throat and broke his neck, finally throwing him out of the way. However, now the truck was without a driver and it started to careen out of control. Kagome looked on in horror, for the road down the mountain was narrow and the truck could spill down the mountain at any moment!  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!! Jump! Hurry!!" Kagome yelled as she tried to keep her eye on the road and Sesshoumaru all at once.   
  
The youkai-lord indeed jumped back to the roof of their car and Kagome saw the truck behind them veer off the road and tumble down off of the mountain side, exploding moments later. Sesshoumaru managed to crawl back into the car by yanking the passenger side door and crawling back inside.  
  
Kagome slowed the car down somewhat since she didn't see anyone behind them but she was still nervous.   
  
"Don't EVER do that again!" Kagome managed to glance over at Sesshoumaru, who looked the worse for wear.  
  
"Don't order me, wench!" Sesshoumaru's face darkened. The wench was lucky that he, Sesshoumaru had even denigned to protect her!  
  
"Oh don't get all huffy - Fluffy!" Kagome could see in the distance, a city. She was pretty sure it was Tokyo.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled. "Don't CALL me that!"  
  
"Want me to kill her, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken offered from his perch in the backseat.  
  
"Shut UP, Jaken!" Kagome snapped. Boy, she really wanted to toss the green midget out of the car!  
  
"Don't tell Jaken to shut up, woman.." Sesshoumaru's look was dark.  
  
"Yes! You can't tell Jaken to shut up!" Jaken crowed.  
  
"SHUT UP, Jaken!" Sesshoumaru glared at the old youkai.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken clammed up for the time being.  
  
And then without warning, the car inexplicably came to a stop.  
  
"Wha - ?" Kagome frowned as she tried to restart the car.   
  
"What did you do, wench?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I didn't DO anything!" Kagome tried restarting the car countless times but it was dead. To add to her confusion, even though they were on a downhill slope, the car did not move at all.  
  
"Humph. Human machinery does not equal a youkai's natural skills.." Sesshoumaru got out of the car. "Jaken, come along." The youkai servant did as he was asked.  
  
Kagome grabbed the bag that had her grandfather's things and got out of the car as well.  
  
"It's a long walk to Tokyo." She sighed, looking at Sesshoumaru. "And if you fly, we'll be spotted."  
  
"Do not tell me humans can fly too.." Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"Yes, flying machines. I really really doubt that that's the last we'll see of Hadori." Kagome peered about the sky, as if she were expecting to see Hadori's men after them again.  
  
"I hope not. I will rip his entrails out and make him eat them.." Sesshoumaru's gaze was cold.  
  
"Euwwww..there goes my appetite for the next ten years." Kagome made a face.   
  
"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said quite decidely. He wanted to walk now for the grass, trees and fresh crisp air reminded him most of his home. If Hadori were following them, he would take care of him personally. Stupid offspring of a hanyou mutt and a dead woman wanting to rule the world? Not only stupid but insane.   
  
Kagome nodded. Even though they were in danger, the area around her did remind her of her many sojourns with Inuyasha and their friends.   
  
"Eh, this reminds me of old times! Old times!" Jaken cackled as he followed his master, looking for all the world like the world's ugliest hobbit.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked at Jaken. Some things never changed..  
  
***  
  
What do you mean they've just vanished?" Hadori frowned as he questioned via communicator one of the men that were following Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Jaken.  
  
"Sir. I can't explain. They were within our sights and the tracking chip that was placed on the man was working perfectly. Evidently they were able to liquidate one of our teams. They exited their car for no reason, walked 5.2 miles and then they simply disappeared."  
  
"People do not vanish!" Hadori ground his teeth in frustration. "Keep looking for them!"  
  
***  
  
Quite suddenly it seemed like they were entering a deep forest, and to Kagome it felt like they were back in the past instead of the present. It was dark here too due to the covering of trees that blocked the skies above.  
  
"Are we lost or what?" Kagome frowned a bit as she tried to keep up with Sesshoumaru. Jaken was trailing behind them doggedly.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not say a word. Of course they were not lost! How could they be lost?  
  
"We're lost, aren't we?" Kagome managed to catch up to the youkai lord.  
  
"No."   
  
"Yes we are." Kagome countered.  
  
"Wench, be quiet."  
  
"We're lost.." Kagome sighed.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly as if he sensed something.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Youkai..I smell - youkai near."  
  
Youkai in the mountains? Well it was possible! They tensed, all except for Jaken, who was huffing and puffing his way towards them. What came out of the brush was an ancient old man who looked to be at least two hundred years old or so by the look of him. He had pointed ears like Sesshoumaru's and stripes upon his face as well. But he was very spindly and looked as if a good breeze would knock him over at any moment. He wore an ancient kimono and sandals upon his long feet, which had fur upon the tops of them signifying that he was a dog-demon.  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air around the old man. Yes, this was a youkai, but somehow he seemed - familar.  
  
"Ah, Fluffy-chan! How you have grown!" The old man grinned happily, ignoring Sesshoumaru's surprised look.  
  
Kagome put a hand to her mouth to try and prevent herself from giggling.  
  
"You don't remember old Sarubo-san?" The old man frowned and then he winked at Kagome. "I dandled this pup upon my knees once! Chewed up my oba necklace when he was teething too, the pup!"  
  
Sesshoumaru actually blushed with embarrassment. Now he recognized the old man. He had once been a friend of his father's and in fact had been a foster parent to Sesshoumaru at the time of his birth. Kagome tried to envision a little Sesshoumaru with that long fluffy tail and suddenly gasped, her eyes shiny.  
  
"Oh how KAWAIII!!! Little chibi Sesshoumaru!" She gave Sesshoumaru a hug as the youkai-lord stood there shocked at her action.  
  
"It - wasn't - CUTE!" Sesshoumaru pried Kagome off of him.  
  
"Aiii, how the ladies doted on you, Sesshou-chan!" Sarubo-san seemed to enjoy ribbing Sesshoumaru. "They said, 'Ah, look at his adorable tail! Look at his adorable hair! Yes, they wanted to carry him everywhere!"  
  
Jaken finally made it to where they were standing and he recognized the withered old man.  
  
"Sarubo-sama? I thought you were dead!" Jaken pointed his decrepit staff at the aged youkai.  
  
"You old toadwart!" Sarubo snorted. "Figures an old fart like you would still be mouldering!"  
  
"Fah!" Jaken shook his stick at him. "If I were younger, you'd take back those words!"  
  
"Ahem." Sesshoumaru interrupted the exchange and looked at Sarubo. "I have not seen you lo these many years, Sarubo-sama. Just how is that you are still living?"  
  
"Always to the point, yes...yes. And who is this pretty young lady?" Sarubo looked at Kagome.  
  
"I'm Higurashi Kagome." Kagome had sobered somewhat. How could she even smile or laugh when her family was dead? She felt very guilty all of a sudden.  
  
"Pretty! Very pretty! You are your father's son, Sesshou-chan. You know how to pick the finest women!" Sarubo winked.  
  
"You did not answer my question, Sarubo." Sesshoumaru felt himself growing impatient. He wasn't about to reply to Sarubo's comment.  
  
"Well now, I do not know anymore. There's so few of us left.." Sarubo said mysteriously. "Come and be my guests. It would be a great honor for you to visit our humble home."  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly made a decision and shrugged, seeing Sarubo as the lesser of two evils compared to what he had found in this future world..  
  
***  
  
Sarubo's home was in a hidden cave, which would have been an archeologist's nightmare or dream depending on their opinion. He had relics from just about every suceeding age in Japan, all the way up to the present. His abode was a hodge-podge of junk but Sarubo enjoyed collecting immensely. Since he had guests he gave them his best cushions to sit on while he crouched on the floor, pouring coffee out of an old Thermos that he had collected at some point in time.  
  
"Coffee?" Sarubo asked.  
  
"Cof - fee?" Sesshoumaru sniffed the brew that Sarubo was making in an odd container.  
  
"Yes! It's good for the nerves, keeps you awake - well not that a young one like you needs it - but it's very good."  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru said. After the Coca Cola incident, Sesshoumaru did not want any more drinks from this time.  
  
"You, young lady?"   
  
"No, thanks.." Kagome was quiet as she again thought of her parents. Jaken was snoring in the corner.  
  
Sarubo sat down in front of the fire with his coffee.   
  
"I know why you're here, Sesshou-chan. Oh, yes I do. I had a dream that foretold your coming and hers."  
  
"Hm.." Sesshoumaru nodded.   
  
"Hm, he says.." Sarubo grinned again at Kagome. "Lucky you are his woman - lighten him up a little."  
  
"I'm - I'm not his - woman!" Kagome sputtered.  
  
"That's certainly true!" Sesshoumaru glared at the old youkai.  
  
"So you both say!" Saburo took another sip of his strong coffee. "But Saburo knows the sparks of attraction when he sees it!"  
  
Sesshoumaru crossed his arms as he looked at Saburo impassively. "So you dreamed of our coming?"  
  
"Hai.." Saburo drained his coffee quickly and poured another cup for himself. "I know that there is that upstart hanyou trying to find Kagome-chan here so that he can go back into the past."  
  
Sesshoumaru's face darkened with anger.   
  
"You do not like him that is plain.." Saburo said. "But I know something of this hanyou. He was born some months after your disappearance."  
  
"My disappearance?" Sesshoumaru said, "Explain."  
  
"You disappeared." Saburo glanced at where Jaken was soundly sleeping. "Jaken went searching for you after you did not return for many days. He had feared that Inuyasha had done you harm."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded for him to continue.  
  
"But he did not find you and you never returned to the Western Lands." Saburo said sadly.   
  
"What of Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Kagome's ears perked up. Sesshoumaru's little human girl! He sounded so concerned!  
  
"The little human girl? I do not know, Sesshoumaru-sama. She simply vanished just as you did."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, feeling a pang in his heart, but his face remained impassive.  
  
"Continue." Sesshoumaru said as he leaned back a little.  
  
"There is little to tell.." Saburo sighed. "Your lands fell into many greedy hands - lesser youkai and hanyous fought over it. Many in the other territories were surprised when Inuyasha did not claim the lands for himself."  
  
"He doesn't deserve them." Sesshoumaru snarled.  
  
"But your father denoted that the both of you - " Saburo saw Sesshoumaru's dark look and skipped that particular sore subject. "At any rate, time passed and the world went by us all, Humans grew and populated the land until now as you have seen they rule the lands of the world. Youkai and hanyous are just hidden nightmares in the darkness."  
  
"Tell me of this Hadori." Sesshoumaru said flatly. "You say he was conceived after my disappearance. He appears to have the features of my bastard half-brother."  
  
"Hm, that would seem impossible for a dead man to help to concieve a child.." Saboru said thoughtfully.   
  
"What are you driving at, old man?" Sesshoumaru did not like guessing games.  
  
"Inuyasha was killed seaching for the miko that stole the Shikon no Tama." Saburo said flatly.   
  
"Was - was he killed by Kikyou?" Kagome asked.   
  
"No I do not believe so. Rumor was that he was absorbed into another hanyou."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru wide eyed. "Naraku!"  
  
"You cannot be sure of that, wench." Sesshoumaru said, convinced that this Hadori was Inuyasha's spawn.  
  
"Hadori had a small blue spider embroidered into his kimono!" Kagome felt her pulse racing.  
  
"You make no sense!" Sesshoumaru snapped.  
  
"Can't you see? Naraku always had a spider like mark on him and Naraku could change forms!" Kagome explained. "And he was made up of youkai that dwelled within him. Who is to say that he did not kill Inuyasha and absorb him as well? Then he could have followed Kikyou and impregnated her somehow."  
  
"And yet Hadori is convinced that I am his - uncle." Sesshoumaru's face held a look of disgust.   
  
"Naraku is a liar.." Kagome said. "He would have enjoyed tricking Hadori into believing that Inuyasha was his father. He loves tricking people and causing them pain."  
  
"Listen to your woman there, Sesshou-chan." Saburo smiled congenially. "She's a smart one. "  
  
"She's - not - my - woman." Sesshoumaru said with a growl.  
  
"Well excuse me.." Kagome said disdainfully. Maybe Sesshoumaru really was a horrible person after all. She went outside the cave to be alone and to watch the stars. She needed to think.  
  
****  
  
Kagome ignored the sound of footsteps behind her as she silently watched the stars. She heard Sesshoumaru sit down beside her and for some moments they were silent.  
  
"If what you say is true, then perhap Hadori is lying about your family being dead."   
  
Kagome turned in surprise to the youkai-lord. Was he actually trying to - comfort her?  
  
"Maybe." Kagome sighed, worrying gnawing at her once more.  
  
"We must go back soon." Sesshoumaru looked up at the night sky impassively.   
  
"I know." Kagome said softly. "It was nice - in a weird way.."  
  
"Hm?" Sesshoumaru looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Having you at my house." Kagome smiled. "You're not quite as overbearing as - well, anyway it's been interesting."  
  
"Hai.." Sesshoumaru took in the way her hair blew back from her face. She was a beautiful woman - even for a human. Especially for a human.  
  
~Has my father's curse extended to even I, Sesshoumaru?~ He wondered as he kept gazing at her.  
  
"Nani? What?" Kagome felt him staring at her.  
  
"My half-brother is a baka." Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
  
"Sometimes.." Kagome said impishly.   
  
Wordlessly, he gently traced a clawed finger on the outline of her jawbone, which made Kagome a little nervous. Never had she felt such an intensity of feeling before coming from the youkai-lord. Well, maybe it was when they kissed before, but that was just a one time thing wasn't it?  
  
He drew her close and kissed her again, dispelling that theory alltogether.   
  
~Her lips are so soft, so inviting..a trap that I am defenseless against..~ Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her close, enjoying the scent of her and the nearness of her. Kagome's arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers were buried in the fluffy tail that as always was wrapped around Sesshoumaru. They stopped kissing and Kagome sighed as she leaned trustingly against his chest. Sesshoumaru looked down at her. What had happened in such a short span of time to where he did not wish to kill this woman but instead want to be with her? He had no ready answers for that. He knew that he could simply kill her in an instant for she was so vulnerable this way, but he didn't want to.  
  
Kagome too had the same conflicting feelings about Sesshoumaru. After all, during this whole time he had vacillitated from wanting to kill her to wanting to kiss her! She felt very safe in his arms right now and she could not help but think about when she had saw him without anything on. He had been so impossibly beautiful and yet so male that it had shocked her so much. She felt her face go hot at the thought of that.  
  
Sesshoumaru however could sense her arousal and it aroused him too. He could if he wanted to, simply take her here under the starry sky as many a youkai had done with it's mate since time immemorial. It'd be a simple thing and then perhaps he wouldn't find himself wrapped up in thoughts of her. But something in him wanted more. He could not define just what it was, but it was something that neither Jaken nor Rin with all her endearing smiles could fill.  
  
A low growl came from his throat at the thought of the way she had looked in her shower, rosy and beautiful in her shock and anger. He could feel the power within her - that of the miko - and he knew that Inuyasha did not appreciate it at all. He did not deserve this one, no not at all.  
  
To think that he was thinking a human woman was worth more than his mutt brother..  
  
"Sesshou..?" Kagome pulled away a little, alarmed at his growl.  
  
"Don't be alarmed..Kagome.." He nuzzled against her hair. He felt her shudder and the flare of arousal he had sensed from her before had turned into a flame. He pulled back, distrustful of his own body's reactions to her.   
  
"We should go inside - before I do something I would NOT regret." Sesshoumaru got up and as he did, he drew Kagome up as well.  
  
"Y - yes.." She nodded, her feelings all jumbled up inside. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen Ahhh! Surrounded By He...

(In every anime it seems there is a dirty old man - why shoud this be an exception? Sesshoumaru gets a talking to and Kagome gets caught - again.. As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Fourteen  
  
"Is he dead?" Sesshoumaru asked, glancing over where the elderly Jaken still slept.  
  
It was the middle of the night and Kagome was sound asleep near the fire, curled up contentedly under several layers of blankets, her head barely visible under the covers. Sesshoumaru and Sarubo sat in front of the fire, sharing a companionable silence. For Sesshoumaru it was a good feeling to see someone of his own time and place, even though Saburo had aged greatly in the span of five hundred years.  
  
Saburo poked Jaken with a stick and the ancient toad-youkai snorted in his sleep and rolled over.  
  
"Hai, he's still alive." Saburo smirked. "He always does that when I poke him with a stick, the old weed eater.."  
  
"He has been here before?" Sesshoumaru felt surprise. This Jaken could barely walk without stumbling about.  
  
Saburo nodded. "From time to time he comes and rests. He talks about the old days with your father, you." Saburo shook his head and reached for an old pipe that was upon a makeshift shelf. "He is a plucky one, I will give him that."  
  
"But he serves that baka, Hadori.." Sesshoumaru eyed Saburo as he placed some tobacco in his pipe. Since when did Saburo take up that nasty human habit?  
  
"Hai, he does, but I do not think he holds adoration for Hadori as he did for you, Sesshou. And besides Hadori came upon him quite by accident when the idiot wandered away from here to search of you. Jaken's going a bit senile you see."  
  
"Wandered away from here. Do you mean -?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"The humans cannot see this place even though it exists and they cannot enter through the barrier." Saburo lit up his pipe with a flourish and sucked in a bit of smoke gratefully. "It is much like the spell that was over your castle. Humans feel a chill when they come over this area and they stay away. It is a decent hiding place away from prying eyes."  
  
"Ah, so Jaken wandered off - that figures." Sesshoumaru let a ghost of a smile cross his features. His eyes happened to rove over Kagome and he frowned.  
  
"You say humans cannot find this place nor cross the barrier, but she crossed it with ease."  
  
"Gah.." Saburo opened his mouth to blow out a smoke ring. "For a great youkai lord you do not see the obvious. Of course she could - because she posesses a piece of the Shikon no Tama inside her. She is quite a powerful miko, I must say."  
  
"You can sense that?" Sesshoumaru looked surprised. He had forgotten just how unpredictable Saburo could be.  
  
"I'm old but I'm not that old!" Saburo chuckled. "You have a fondness for that Kagome, eh?"  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru compressed his lips tightly.  
  
Saburo smoked his pipe with a gleam in his eyes as he regarded Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I've known you since you were a pup barely beginning to walk.." Saburo said. "Always you wanted to master everything that you could to make your father proud of you and he was, oh yes he was."  
  
"Then why did he give that baka the Tetsusaiga?" Sesshoumaru's eyes were filled with the old anger that he had felt ever since his father had taken a human mate, had given his half-breed son a powerful sword and he a useless healing sword.   
  
Well, not useless since he had saved Rin, but still -   
  
"You ask why and yet you do not see the reasoning behind it." Saburo frowned as he took another toke of his battered pipe.   
  
"There was no reasoning.." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"Fah! There is a reason behind everything, Sesshou!" Saburo exclaimed.  
  
"You'll wake the wench.." Sesshoumaru glared at the youkai.  
  
Saburo sighed. "You are a youkai, Inuyasha is - was a hanyou. It stood to reason that he would always have to fight humans and youkai because he was of them and not of them. Do you understand?"  
  
Sesshoumaru scowled. He felt like yanking that infernal smoking thing out of Saburo's mouth, but out of respect for his father's old friend, he did not.  
  
"Stubborn pup!" Saburo spat.   
  
Sesshoumaru blinked. He hadn't been called a pup since he was a - pup! He supposed that as old as Saburo was, he, Sesshoumaru would be considered a pup.  
  
"You are the lord of the Western Lands - the largest territory of the Four Territories.." Saburo's eyes were staring at Sesshoumaru keenly. "You were raised to that, raised to be very powerful, just as your father was. Would it not be a foolish thing to give a powerful sword that could kill to one so powerful?  
  
"You've gone senile, Saburo." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"Stubborn, stubborn.." Saburo finished his pipe and tapped it against the rocks that lined the fire. "And no I have not gone senile. I was there when your father commissioned those swords. He gave you the Tensaiga - the healing sword so that you, despite all your power could know compassion."  
  
"Compassion for humans? Never." Sesshoumaru snapped.  
  
"But what about your little one back there - Rin?" Saburo looked rather smug.  
  
"She is but - an amusement." Sesshoumaru knew that he was lying.  
  
"Yes, an amusement who you used the Tensaiga on - a worthless human." Saburo smiled ever so slightly as he proceeded to clean out his pipe. "Yes, the Tensaiga was for you to learn compassion and the Tetsusaiga was for Inuyasha to learn the value of discipline and honor - and yes even a hanyou can learn those things. Even humans are capable of that. Your woman there - "  
  
"She's not my woman.."   
  
"Not yet.." Saburo winked at Sesshoumaru slyly. "But I see the signs. You know she is more than an ordinary woman, Sesshou. She is not at all like Inuyasha's mother - delicate and frail. You, of all people could not understand why your father, a powerful, no, the most powerful youkai-lord of the West would take a frail human woman to wife after having been with your mother. I'll tell you why. He loved her."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Sesshoumaru snarled lowly. "Walls were thin. I could hear everything.."  
  
"Feh! You speak only of the sounds of a man and woman together! That is not all love is! If it was all there was, you would have taken Kagome there and then been done with it. But something within you prevents it and it is not because she is a human, it is something more than that. Even youkai are not immune to the emotions of love - especially closed up ones like you. Let me say in all respect, Sesshou, that you would be a fool to let her get away as Inuyasha has done. She could have been an asset to him in more ways than one, but it was the shadow of the dead miko that crippled him."  
  
~That and he was always a baka..~ Sesshoumaru thought to himself.  
  
"I have forgotten how you talk, Saburo." Sesshoumaru said coolly. "I admit it is something that I do not miss."  
  
"Eh, you scowl, Sesshou, but I know your mind and it has not changed much from the pup I knew. You will think upon this even when you don't wish to."  
  
"Go to bed, old man." Sesshoumaru leaned back against the wall of the cave and closed his eyes, hoping that would stop the old youkai from talking.  
  
Saburo chuckled. "Hai, I see some things have not changed!" He got up and went to where his own sleeping pallet was, but stopped for just a moment, glancing at Sesshoumaru and then Kagome.  
  
"Just a word to the wise, Sesshou. That woman - she is a jewel of great price. If you do not value her, then someone else will." He left Sesshoumaru's presence and Sesshoumaru heard the old youka settling down to sleep.   
  
For a long time, Sesshoumaru would gaze at the fire and then at Kagome speculatively. Scowling, he looked about the cave, trying to think of anything besides the words that Saburo dared to speak to him. It was then he spotted the bag that Kagome had taken from where they had been held. Curious, he reached over to snag it, and then opened it, taking out the contents. The smell - yes, these things belonged to Kagome's grandfather. He looked at the scrolls one by one and then he took out a rosary bead necklace. Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he realized just what type of necklace this was. That baka Inuyasha always had one around his neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome as an sly wicked smile flickered across his sensual lips. Placing the other things back in the bag, he put the rosary necklace in a hidden pocket that was beneath the sash of his kimono, and then put the bag back where he had found it..  
  
****  
  
When Sesshoumaru had awakened, he found that Saburo and Jaken were already awake. Kagome was still asleep.   
  
"Good morning, Sesshoumaru.." Saburo grinned and Sesshoumaru could smell the noxious odor of the coffee brewing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken exclaimed. "We go to the near village, ne? Scare the humans!" Jaken chuckled as he sat chewing on an orange stick.  
  
"Hai, Jaken." Sesshoumaru eyed his aged retainer, feeling almost pity for him. Pity - for Jaken? Bah, he was growing soft. The sooner he was back home, the better.  
  
"Eh, he always does that." Saburo was putting some foodstuffs in a battered bag that had writen on it "Air Nippon" written in script. "Oh here.." He tossed Sesshoumaru something incredibly tiny - so tiny that only a youkai's eyes could even see it. Sesshoumaru held the tiny thing in his hand as it glittered like a grain of sand.   
  
"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.   
  
"That thing there is what they call a 'chip'. It was in your neck. I drew it out whilst you slept." Saburo explained.  
  
Sesshoumaru was impressed. Saburo had once been the equvalent of a youkai physician, once serving in the High Court of the youkai It was there that he had met his father, Inutashio. Even though youkai could heal quickly from wounds and sickness and had vastly superior immune systems to frail humans, even they had their physicians. Saburo had had the gift of 'seeing' ailments within a youkai and treating them. Evidently this 'chip' he had seen was considered such a thing, but he still did not know what a 'chip' was.  
  
"Explain.." Sesshoumaru eyed the thing resting in the palm of his hand.   
  
"From what I gather from human writings, these chips are - " Saburo tried to find a way to explain it to Sesshoumaru. "They run many, many machines that the humans posess now. I think that little chip there was used to track you."  
  
"Track ME? I am no animal!" Sesshoumaru threw the chip angrily into the fire.  
  
Saburo shrugged. "They can use these things as if they could smell scents just as we could. At any rate, that idiot Hadori cannot track you down now."  
  
"Another stupid hanyou to contend with." Sesshoumaru growled.   
  
"He may be stupid but he has worked all the machines and magic that the humans have learned to his side. I think that is why you should let him go to the other side with you and the wench." Saburo finished putting the food and drink in the battered bag.   
  
"Hm." Sesshoumaru shrugged. It really didn't matter when he killed the upstart, before or after, but he would die.  
  
He heard a yawn and turned to see Kagome sitting up, brushing her unruly hair out of her face.   
  
"Eh, good morning!" Saburo grinned at Kagome. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Hm, yeah." Kagome stretched and yawned once more.  
  
"If you would like to clean up, there is a small lake to the other side here." Saburo said. "Do not worry, no humans can see you here."  
  
"Really?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"I would not lie to you, honored miko." Saburo bowed to Kagome and then said, "Wait right here."  
  
"He's nice." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru. "Good morning."  
  
"Hmph.."   
  
"Uh! Well you're just not a morning person are you?" Kagome got out of her makeshift bed and stood up, stretching to her tiptoes. Sesshoumaru could not miss seeing just how shapely she was and he growled lowly with frustration.  
  
"Here are some towels and soap. I am afriad I do not have a change of clothing that would be suitable for you." Saburo said.   
  
"That's okay.." Kagome smiled at the youkai's kindness. She could almost forget he was a youkai, he was so nice.  
  
"It's around the back. You can't miss it." Saburo said as she walked out of the cave.   
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. Now the wench would fiddle about and bathe. He was impatient to get back. Every day he was gone meant the possibility that his holdings would fall.   
  
"Are you going to join her, Sesshou?" Saburo said slyly.  
  
"No." Sesshoumaru scowled at the old youkai.  
  
"Hm, I would if I were your age..that perfect skin..that scent.. it is delicious.." Saboro said thoughtfully.   
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru remembered the one thing about Saburo that he didn't like - he had been a bit of a hentai when he was younger. He certainly hoped that he hadn't turned into a disgusting dirty old youkai!  
  
Some time passed and Saburo said, "Hm, perhaps I should check on your wench - see that she is all right."  
  
"No!" Sesshoumaru glared at the old youkai.  
  
"Fah.." Saburo tried to look innocent. "You don't trust me Sesshoumaru? I am an old dog - what harm could I do?"   
  
"Plenty. I will check on her." Sesshoumaru stalked out of the cave without another word as Saburo chuckled.  
  
"Predictable! Predictable pup.." Saburo shook his head.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached the back side of the cave and had indeed saw was what a small lake that was hidden behind some bushes. He peered over the bushes and sure enough she was bathing. Humph. He wanted to get home, not piddle about here.  
  
Still, she was alluring and that scent..Sesshoumaru sighed as his senses took her in. Perhaps he should - no! That was it. He was Lord of the Western Lands and no slave to a mere miko! He came out of the bushes striding resolutely towards her when -   
  
"Waaaaiii! Hentai!! Pervert!!" Kagome shrieked and ducked under the water.   
  
Sesshoumaru stood on the bank, impatient. "Get out wench!"  
  
"Turn around!" Kagome countered.  
  
"I've already seen you without anything on, wench!" Sesshoumaru fumed.  
  
"I don't care!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Humph.Humans and their silly sense of modesty." Sesshoumaru turned around anyway. Kagome started to step out of the water in full view when -   
  
"I rather like it!" Saburo's voice cut into their little argument, peering at Kagome.  
  
"AAAAAIIIIEEEEE!" Kagome's piercing scream shot through Sesshoumaru's ears painfully.   
  
"Look what you did!" Sesshoumaru grabbed Saburo by his ratty collar. "What are you doing here anyway!"  
  
"You took so long, I thought I'd check on the both of you.." Saburo grinned, still trying to get a look at Kagome, who had most of her body under the water. Her face was a flaming scarlet as she eyed both youkai.  
  
"Perverted old bastard!" Sesshoumaru growled. "You will never look upon her again!"  
  
"Aii, don't threaten my life, Sesshou!" Saburo growled back. "As I said, I'm an old dog longing for the days when I could turn a bit of a trick or two. I meant no harm."  
  
"Get back in the cave, Saburo, before I forget the friendship you once had with my father.." Sesshoumaru's eyes were angry - very angry. He let Saburo go and to his amazement, the old man chuckled as he headed back to his cluttered abode, muttering, "I knew it! I knew it! Heh. all the signs are there...my but she has very pretty teats.. "  
  
"Saburo..." Sesshoumaru growled in his throat. Fortunately for the old youkai, he retreated just in time.  
  
"Come out." Sesshoumaru said, his back still turned.  
  
"No! I'm surrounded by hentai youkai!" Kagome wailed, totally embarrassed.  
  
"Come out now or I shall get you out myself." Sesshoumaru felt of all things - a headache coming on.  
  
"You wouldn't." Kagome shivered with the sudden cold.  
  
Sesshoumaru abruptly turned and stalked towards where Kagome was still crouched. Her eyes widened and without warning, she streaked out of the water, grabbing the large towel that Saburo had provided for her.  
  
"Much better." Sesshoumaru felt a smirk playing unwanted upon his lips.  
  
"Turn around." Kagome said.   
  
"Why?" Sesshoumaru managed to sound quite innocent.  
  
"Because you know why!" Kagome snapped as she tried not to blush.  
  
"Because I've already seen your form not once but twice?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome said.   
  
"You are - very beautiful. For a human." Sesshoumaru said.   
  
"Thanks.." Kagome frowned a little. Sesshoumaru chuckled a little. "I will turn around. But I will stay here while you change in case that old fool Saburo comes back."  
  
Kagome nodded as the youkai lord turned his back to her. Kagome hurriedly changed.  
  
***  
  
After receiving some food from Saburo, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were off once more, headed for Tokyo. Although they were sure that Hadori had not given up, they both figured that it would be best to head back towards Kagome's home and the wellhouse. They had left the old Jaken behind, Saburo promising Sesshoumaru that he would be taken care of. Although things had soured ever so slightly between Sesshoumaru and Saburo, the old dog-youkai wished Sesshoumaru and Kagome good fortune in the past. Kagome felt the youkai was a fairly decent sort even if he was a dirty old man - er youkai.  
  
It was not difficult for Sesshoumaru - the walk back was almost refreshing to him, since he was so used to traveling by foot upon his own lands. Kagome was used to the walking too, and it made her almost homesick for when she would travel with Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango and Miroku. Still she felt a slight fear at returning home. What if Hadori were telling the truth about her family being dead?  
  
As they walked back in companionable silence, Kagome kept hoping that what Sesshoumaru had said was true - that Hadori could be lying and that her family could still be alive. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen Temptation and A Surpri...

(Kag and Sess arrive back at Kagome's house and they get a bit friendly! But before things could progress, Kagome gets a surprise!. As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Fifteen  
  
Kagome was surprised when they at last reached her house. The front door looked as though nothing had happened to it and all was very quiet. Kagome reached for the door when Sesshoumaru said, "Wait." Kagome froze for just a moment and then looked at Sesshoumaru puzzled. The youkai lord did not sense Hadori or any weaker youkai in the vicinity, but he went ahead of Kagome and opened the door anyway.  
  
~He's protecting me..~ Kagome felt a warm flush cover her body. ~ And I bet he'd never admit it either. ~  
  
She stepped inside and noticed that although there were still some broken things that were on the floor from when they had crashed against the wall, everything else looked fairly normal.   
  
"Mama?" Kagome called. "Sota? Grandpa?"  
  
But there was silence - all except for Buyo, who bounded into the room and headed straight for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Mow? Rowr?" The cat proceeded to rub against Sesshoumaru's legs and the youkai-lord looked a bit annoyed. Kagome giggled, relieved of her disappointment for just a moment. Sesshoumaru pretended that the cat wasn't there as he stood regarding Kagome and the play of emotions on her face. He could sense her deep sense of disappointment upon finding no one home, but he wasn't sure how to comfort her at all.  
  
Suddenly Kagome thought that perhaps she could check the answering machine. Surely someone would have tried to reach her. She went over to the answering machine as Sesshoumaru followed her like a shadow, intently watching what she was doing.   
  
~More buttons..~ Sesshoumaru frowned. ~ These humans rely on their machines so much..humph..~ He felt a sense of superiority in the fact that he, Sesshoumaru did not have to rely upon machines - no matter how fascinating they were - to go about the business of living and maintaining his lands.   
  
"Hello, you have reached the Higurashi residence.." Sesshoumaru heard a female voice say out of thin air. He surmised that it had come out of the small box that Kagome was intently staring at.  
  
"We are not home right now, but if you could please leave your name and number at the beep, we will call you right back."  
  
'Beep!"  
  
"Higurashi..it's Hojo.." Sesshoumaru heard a male voice speak out of the box. "I was wondering if you would like to see a movie on Saturday night. I know that you've had a hard time since you've been sick and also trying to juggle finals, so I thought a break for the both of us would be nice. Please call me, bye!"  
  
Sesshoumaru immediately did not like the male voice. It was not the voice of a man grown but of a boy. The wench - Kagome, deserved better than that, even if she was human and a miko.   
  
Kagome frowned. That was the only message. She turned to Sesshoumaru, who was frowning.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome could not define the odd look on his face.  
  
"Is this - Hojo - your husband to be?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No!" Kagome blushed. "He is just a friend that I've gone to school with since junior high."  
  
"Females go with males to be educated?" Sesshoumaru looked down and saw Buyo rubbing against his leg again.  
  
"Yes they do." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
~She is thinking about her family once more..~ Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
"We should be going back." Sesshoumaru said shortly. ~Perhaps that would be best for her..~ His eyes widened at the thought. When had he cared what was best for her?  
  
Kagome nodded. "I - suppose so. But I need to pack some things first."  
  
"Things?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow.  
  
"Things." Kagome said with a sad smile. She turned to go down the hallway and Sesshoumaru followed her, picking up the bag that she had been carrying.   
  
****  
  
"Must you take all - that?" Sesshoumaru looked at the odd assortment of 'things' that Kagome was stuffing into her battered bag.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome frowned. He and Inuyasha were the same in regards to the things she brought back with her. Men just didn't understand!  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up a small box and shook it. Kagome quickly grabbed it with a blush to her cheeks.  
  
"Do you mind?" She asked.  
  
"What were those?" Sesshoumaru asked, curious.  
  
"Never mind! They're personal!" Kagome stuffed the small box way in the recesses of the bag, when Sesshoumaru picked up another odd item.  
  
He could definitely smell her on this skimpy garment, which seemed to consist mainly of various narrow straps and two larger triangular pieces of fabric.  
  
"Ahh! Give me that!" Kagome shrieked but this time Sesshoumaru held onto the flimsy piece of material.  
  
"It smells of you." Sesshoumaru said. "But it is very indecent. Just where do you - " He paused and then looked pointedly at Kagome's heaving chest. Ah, so this was what she wore to bind herself with. Odd that it was not constricting in the least but instead would probably enhance the roundness of her -   
  
Sesshoumaru hissed at the vivid imagery of her that shot through his mind. He threw the scrap at Kagome as if it burned. Kagome glared at him and stuffed the bra into her bag along with some clothes. He kept looming over her and Kagome snapped, "Look, Sesshoumaru, why don't you - ?" Suddenly she was brought to her feet by powerful arms, and Kagome was momentarily shocked by the emotions that played across his face briefly. Abruptly he drew her very close and kissed her, his mouth questing for hers hungrily. Kagome was at first surprised and a part of her told her that she needed to resist, but another part of her wanted this very much.   
  
Sesshoumaru was overwhelmed by her scent now. He wanted to take her - take her now and see if what he was feeling for her would fade after he had sated his desire for her. But he had this feeling that it would not, that she would never be just a momentary amusement. He could not let her know this - already he feared that somehow, someway, she had mastered him without meaning to. With a growl, he backed her into the tall bed and Kagome went down upon it, pulling Sesshoumaru down with her. Ah, at least the strange beds did have an advantage! He felt her hands on his shoulders, but he could not tell if she were encouraging him or pushing him away. It did not matter really. He parted from her, still keeping his face close to hers as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"You are mine." Sesshoumaru whispered softly - so softly that Kagome had to strain to hear him.  
  
"N - nani?" Her eyes were wide and Sesshoumaru could see the stormy confusion within them. Suddenly Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome to adore him as much as Rin did - even more so. He could not say why, nor could he define the reason for it. He only knew that it drove him now.  
  
With a deliberate slowness, the youkai lord carefully took his clawed hand and slipped it under the neckline of Kaogme's kimono. It was difficult for Sesshoumaru felt a violence within him that wanted only to strip the garments away from Kagome and simply take her. But his always maintained control was still intact, and he did not desire to have her cower in fear of him. He would be careful with her for now. Gently he pulled it away slightly to reveal the creaminess of the flesh that was between her neck and shoulder. He gazed at it, knowing that in mating that was where the bite would be made, marking the wench as his own forever. Sesshoumaru sighed and bent his head to kiss the spot, his lips lingering and tasting the sweetness of her.  
  
"Sesshou?" Kagome said softly, her heart beating rapidly. She did not need to be a youkai to sense his intentions. Why wasn't she screaming or stopping him? She couldn't say and she couldn't reason why, only that it felt very right. It felt more right than all those times when she had pined for Inuyasha, living off any little bit of affection, knowing deep down that it had been because she had looked like his first love, Kikyou.  
  
He raised his face to hers and said, "Tell me no and I shall - " He sighed, not quite believing that he was even giving her a choice, "I shall leave you alone, Kagome."  
  
Kagome blinked. He was - asking her?   
  
"I - " Kagome could feel the blood racing within her and her thoughts went back to when she saw Sesshoumaru in the bathroom, so - so beautiful and yet so very male. There had been no mistaking just how male he was, and she knew no matter HOW she tried to forget that picture of him, it would not vanish from her mind. But then too there were other things about him - things that she knew he'd never admit doing for her. In a way he was a lot like Inuyasha, they both hid what they felt behind their attitudes.   
  
But if she let him - if she gave into the impossible feelings that she felt for him, would her life ever be the same?   
  
She kissed him, her lips parting for his own and Sesshoumaru took that unspoken answer to be her consent. Drawing her futher into his embrace, he gently kissed the area between her neck and shoulder once more, running his tongue sensually against her skin. The youkai-lord was gratified to feel her shiver delightfully, sensing that despite her inexperience, she would prove to be a formidable lover.  
  
Lover? No, that was not the right -   
  
He sighed as he felt her fingers lightly stroke his hair. It felt soothing and yet sensual in itself. He kissed her once again, savoring her lips as her body molded itself upwards to his own. A soft growl escaped his throat as he bared a little more of her to his gaze. He felt her shiver but she did not stop him. Ah, this feeling that he felt - what was it? It was more than lust, he was sure of it!  
  
"Kagome?" A voice cut into the silence of the house, and both Sesshoumaru and Kagome froze.  
  
"Aiii! That lamp! Buyo, you stupid cat!" They could hear an old man's voice, which was joined by another voice - a young boys'.  
  
"Ka - gome! We're back!"   
  
Sesshoumaru saw Kagome's face light up with utter joy. "Mama! Sota! Grandpa!" Her eyes caught Sesshoumaru's and wordlessly he allowed her up. She fixed her top somewhat and then to his surprise, caught his hand.  
  
"Come on!" She said, her eyes dancing with happiness. With a reluctance he allowed her to pull him up - which was something she would not have been able to do if he resisted - and she half-dragged him to the living room where the voices came from.   
  
The moment Kagome saw them, she ran to them, letting go of Sesshoumaru's hands momentarily.   
  
"Mama!" The tears spilled from Kagome's cheeks as she hugged her startled mother.   
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?" Her mother asked.   
  
"Nothing now!" Kagome smiled happily as she in turn hugged her grandfather and brother.  
  
"All this when we go away a week and my cute granddaughter runs around the feudal times with nary a tear of regret?" Her grandfather eyed Sesshoumaru. "And who is this? He looks like that boy, Inuyasha.."  
  
"Where are his dog ears?" Sota innocently asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at Sota menacingly, but Kagome intervened.   
  
"Ah, ah..this is Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother..and Sota, you shouldn't be so rude."  
  
"Heh..uh..gomen.." Sota took a step back. Boy, this Sesshoumaru guy was mean! But what was that fluffy thing around his arm? He itched to touch the fluffy thing but feared that this guy would take his head off!  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his chin a tad and ignored Sota. Human boy-children..rude little things. He was glad that Rin was a girl despite all her chatter and nonsense about picking dead flowers for him.  
  
"Kaogme..what happened to the lamp and why were you crying when we came in?" Her mother asked worriedly, looking at both her daughter and Sesshoumaru. Her eyes had not missed her daughter's rumpled state of dress.  
  
"It's a long story - but one I had better tell - and quickly. " Kagome said with a slight frown.  
  
And so she did.. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen Reunions, Goodbyes and ...

(Uh oh, Hadori rears his head once more and Kagome is forced to take him back to the past! But does Kaogme and Sesshoumaru have a plan? As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Sixteen  
  
"That is interesting.." Kagome's grandfather stroked his chin thoughtfully he absently paced about the livint room floor.. "And disturbing."  
  
Although Kagome's mother was indeed worried about the danger her daughter was in, she was most worried about the presence of Sesshoumaru. He and Kagome had been alone together. Had this Sesshoumaru taken advantage of Kagome in some way? He certainly looked more fearsome than his half-brother Inuyasha. The only softening thing about him was the fluffy - tail? - that wound around his arm. She kept giving Kagome and Sesshoumaru worried glances, something that the youkai-lord had noticed.  
  
~She fears for her daughter's virtue..~ Sesshoumaru thought. ~I wonder if I would be that way with Rin?~  
  
Yes. He probably would. But Sesshoumaru had the feeling that his words would mean nothing to Kagome's mother. He supposed that Kagome would have to convince her herself.  
  
"You don't know how glad I am that you didn't stay at that hotel!" Kagome's face was lit up with pure joy and relief.  
  
"It was a last minute change.." Her mother said. "Actually, they had lost our reservation in their computer system, so we went to another place to stay and then decided to come back home just a little earlier. We were shocked when we found out about the fire. I suppose someone was watching over us." Mrs. Higuarashi smiled nervously.  
  
"I can put wards on the well to prevent anyone - " Grandpa started to say and then he stopped, remembering Sesshoumaru. "Well, no that would not work.."  
  
"We can turn that Hadori in to the police. " Sota suggested.  
  
Grandpa shook his head. "A man like that - those in power bend the law to their own whims. Just the fact that he was able to come in here and - Kyaaaa!" Grandpa suddenly exclaimed, "You say they went through my scrolls, Kagome?"   
  
"Hai!" Kagome said quickly. "But I've brought them back." She ran to her room to bring back the carry on bag that she had stolen from Hadori's place.   
  
"See?" She handed the bag to her grandfather, who opened it with a happy sigh.   
  
'Thank goodness!" The old man exclaimed. "If you only knew the value of these things.." He muttered under his breath as he went to put the things back in his room Sota rolled his eyes.  
  
"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said softly. "Could you come here for a moment?"  
  
"Hai, mama.." Kagome nodded, noting the worried look on her mother's face. The two women went into the adjoining kitchen.  
  
This left Sota in the living room with Sesshoumaru and Buyo, who still circling Sesshoumaru's legs and purring.  
  
"He likes you." Sota said, hoping to break the ice with this guy.  
  
Sesshoumaru only stared at the boy, who gulped. The youkai-lord supressed a smirk.  
  
"Um, uh..what's that moon mark on your forehead for?" Sota asked. Sesshoumaru decided to answer the boy on a whim.  
  
"It means that I am the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands."  
  
"What's - that?" Sota asked, interested.  
  
"I rule the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru said simply.  
  
"Wow!" Sota looked impressed, which Sesshoumaru thought was appropriate.  
  
And then there was silence, which made Sota nervous.  
  
"Uh, um..I gotta go unpack.." Sota quickly made his escape, leaving onlly Buyo and Sesshoumaru in the room.   
  
"Meow?" The stupid cat looked up at Sesshoumaru expectantly.  
  
"If you think I am picking you up, you are mistaken." Sesshoumaru frowned. What was with this creature?  
  
"Puuurrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....rrrrr..rowr? Mowww!" Buyo wound around Sesshoumaru's feet once more and the youkai-lord sighed in frustration.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she looked at Kagome. She was virtually a grown woman now and really she could not tell Kagome what to do and not to do - not anymore. She always had to let her innate trust of Kagome rule over any reservations that she had. She had tried her best to raise both Kagome and Sota properly and it had been difficult without a father to guide them. She had always been thankful to Grandpa for providing some support, but still she had always had to question herself, whether she was really raising her children properly or not.  
  
"Mama?" Kagome's voice cut into her mother's troubled thoughts.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry.." Her mother's eyes searched her daughter's face. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm all right, why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's just that you and - and that Sesshoumaru. He is different from Inuyasha. I was afraid that perhaps - " Her mother let her sentence trail off.  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome blushed. "No, he didn't hurt me and he didn't try anything." ~Well not anything that I would have stopped.~   
  
"Kagome, you can tell me anything." Her mother's eyes were troubled.  
  
"Mama, we - " Kagome sighed. "Kissed a bit, but no, he didn't try to force me in any way. Sesshoumaru - he looks - well, he IS fearsome, but he's protected me. I've grown to - to like him very much."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked relieved. "I trust your word, Kagome." She kissed Kagome on her forehead. Kagome smiled. Mama hadn't done that in ages.  
  
"Thanks, mama.." Kagome said.   
  
"Will you be going back there?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"I suppose so.." Kagome said with a sigh. "The Shikon no Tama shards still need to be gathered. I have to at least help Inuyasha with that."  
  
"Ah, but what about Sesshoumaru?" Her mother asked with a slight twinkle to her eyes.  
  
"What about him?" Kagome asked. "I guess he'll go back to his lands.."  
  
"Hm.." Her mother murmured. "Are you sure? He seems very protective of you."  
  
"H - how do you know? He hasn't done anything in front of you to show that.." Kagome looked quite surprised.  
  
"His stance, the way his eyes seemed quite intent upon you." Her mother said softly. "You may have difficulty between Inuyasha and this Sesshoumaru when you return."  
  
"Hah. There's already difficulty between them." Kagome replied. "I wouldn't worry about it, mama. I'm not interested romantically with Inuyasha now. I mean I was at one time but now - "  
  
"Sometimes forbidden fruit tastes much sweeter." Kagome's mother said. "Don't be surprised if Inuyasha takes more of an interest in you now."  
  
Inuyasha? But Kagome knew the only one he loved was Kikyou and not her.  
  
The two women went back into the living room and Kagome smiled to see Buyo trying in vain to get at Sesshoumaru's tail, which was twitching back and forth.  
  
"Ahhh!" Grandpa came back into the room frowning. "I still have some things missing!"  
  
"How can you tell, Grandpa?" Sota was back in the living room as well, since everyone else was back and he didn't have to be alone with Lord Spooky-maru-whatever-his-name-was.  
  
"Eh? I know! I know!" Grandpa muttered to himself. "You can't be too careful! No, you can't be too careful!"  
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru spoke. "Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded silently and said, "I need to get Sesshoumaru back." She glanced at the youkai-lord and said, "Let me get my things - I'll be right back."   
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and ignored the humans in the room more or less, although that cat was getting on his nerves. Fortunately for the cat's nine lives, Mrs. Hirgurashi snatched up Buyo before he could do anything further. Kagome came back into the room with her battered backpack filled to the gills.  
  
"Uh oh..looks like it's gonna be a long stay this time!" Sota said. "Looks like you're going to have to use a new illness, Grandpa!"  
  
The old man's eyes twinkled and Sesshoumaru was puzzled.   
  
"Yes, yes.." Grandpa nodded. "Every time she goes to the past, I have to make up a new illness! Let's see, perhaps this time I will use hoof and mouth disease!"  
  
Kagome put her hand over her eyes in embarrassment.   
  
"That's for animals, Grandpa!" Sota said.  
  
"Ah, but that's what will make it more stunning!"   
  
"Argh.." Kagome shook her head. "Let's go, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Goodbye, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome's mother stood up and then she bowed just ever so slightly in respect.   
  
~Hm, very good. I can see where Kagome gets her manners from.~ Sesshoumaru thought. Although he was not one for greetings or farewells, he did acknowlege Mrs. Higurashi with a terse nod. He saw her eyes clearly and although they were worried for Kagome, they had a trust to them. Did she trust him?  
  
"Bye, Sesshoumaru!" Sota waved as they left the living room and went towards the hallway.  
  
"Hm." Sesshoumaru grunted softly. The boy was not too bad.  
  
"You look after my granddaughter!" The old man said.   
  
Sesshoumaru did not acknowledge that statement as he followed Kagome outside to the courtyard.   
  
"Well, here we go." Kagome turned her face sideways to him and then she opened the well house door - just when Sesshoumaru smelled something quite familar.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
"Kagome.." A chilling voice said. "I knew you would come here."   
  
It was Hadori!  
  
****  
  
He was surrounded by two of his ever present bodyguards, and was as usual attired in a dark suit. He looked quite smug as he faced Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru did not speak nor give any warning - instead he leaped up in the air and prepared to attack Hadori with his poisonous claws, the greenish haze pouring from his fingertips.   
  
And then again, the piercing sound that permeated his entire being and made his head feel like it was going to explode. It threw him off balance enough to where one of the bodyguards fell upon him and stunned him with something. Immediately Sesshoumaru felt himself weaken and knew that this was the substance by which he was taken down before. But that sound! It was still ringing in his ears, almost rendering him deaf.  
  
"Move again and I won't hesitate to use it again on you - uncle." Hadori glowered at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Stop it!" Kagome knelt next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't order me, Kagome." Hadori said with a smirk.   
  
"You lied.." Kagome seethed, feeling the pulse of the Shikon within her breastbone.  
  
"No, for all intense purposes, I did believe them dead - your family that is. I have rectified the situation and have liquidated the incompetent fools who told me so. But your family.." Hadori paused. "You will do as I say and take me to the past or I will see that they suffer."  
  
Kagome blanched but said, "Fine."  
  
"Good." Hadori's gold eyes glittered. "Take him away." He gestured to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"No!" Kagome yelled, shielding herself in front of Sesshoumaru's crouching body. "He doesn't belong here!"  
  
Hadori shrugged. "Don't worry. He will have his uses - experimentation I think. I could use his DNA to produce some marvelous beings."  
  
"You're sick!" Kagome spat.  
  
"No, I am merely an - opportunist." Hadori placed his hands behind his back.   
  
Abruptly, Kagome took one of Sesshoumaru's swords and placed it at her own throat.   
  
"You'll stop whatever is crippling him and you'll take him with us, or I will kill myself!" Kagome's eyes were stormy and her face set.  
  
Sesshoumaru, crippled as he was by the stun and the piercing sound that no one else could hear, registered Kagome's words even as he realized that she had the wrong sword, the healing sword, the Tensaiga. Still the fact that the wench would spill her blood for his own made her that much more unique and priceless.  
  
Hadori raised a brow. He had not anticipated this turn of events! He could not let Kagome kill herself however. With an impatient snap to his fingers, he gestured to one of his bodyguards and the piercing sound stopped for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He can go.." Hadori frowned. It did not matter much anyway. He had more than enough means to be rid of his uncle anyway.  
  
Kagome still kept the Tensaiga at her throat however. "You will promise to leave my family alone."   
  
"You're asking a lot of me, Kagome, but very well.." Hadori said in a bored tone. Kagome put the Tensaiga down but deep down she still did not trust Hadori, not a bit. She had the feeling that if they just went to the other side, she and Sesshoumaru would have more of an advantage.  
  
In fact, since Hadori had lied about things, she would do the same. Kagome helped Sesshoumaru up and placed the Tensaiga back in it's sheath. Looking at Sesshoumaru, she prayed that he would be alert enough to know of her intentions. Kagome turned her attention back to Hadori and said, "All right. We can go through the well.."  
  
Hadori nodded and gestured for his bodyguards to come a bit closer to the well.  
  
"No." Kagome said with a frown.  
  
"No?" Hadori snarled, growing even more impatient with the woman.  
  
"The Bone Eater's well can only take so many people through time. " Kagome explained. "You, I and Sesshoumaru can go without any fear of being lost within the infinite waves of time.."  
  
Sesshoumaru was listening to Kagome with interest.   
  
"But if more go through the well, then all have a chance of being lost forever in time." Kagome stared levelly at Hadori.  
  
"You are sure of this." Hadori frowned.   
  
"It was told to me by Kaede, the miko of the village near where the well is located." Kagome squeezed Sesshoumaru's arm as if it were some unspoken signal. She looked at him once more and he could feel the tenseness of her body and smell her scent. It was the scent of someone readying for battle.   
  
~Ah, the wench is lying..~ Sesshoumaru thought as he felt his strength returning. Still, he let his body look weaker than it was, slumping ever so slightly, his eyes hooded.  
  
"Very well." Hadori grimaced. He reasoned that once he was on the other side, he would wrest the Shikon shard from Kagome and draw anything he needed back to that world.  
  
"Then let's go.." Kagome said shortly, helping Sesshoumaru to the edge of the well.  
  
"Wait." Hadori said, coming up beside her. Kagome felt a click and looked down as Hadori had handcuffed his wrist to hers.  
  
"A precaution, Kagome.." He smirked. "Now let's go before your family suffers.."  
  
Kagome glared at Hadori and then murmured to Sesshoumaru, "Hold onto me...and be ready.."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, only wrapped his arms around her, making sure that it looked more of an effort than it really did.   
  
"Get on the lip of the well.." Kagome instructed. "When I count to three, we all jump in at the same time."  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"One."  
  
"Two"   
  
"Three!"   
  
The three of them jumped and soon were in the tunnel of time that would lead them to the past... 


	17. Chapter Seventeen Home AgainSneaky Fluf...

(Ah, back home again, but who should appear but Naraku! Kagome thinks her adventure with Sess-chan is over but the youkai-lord has other plans! This is the final chapter! As always, Inuyasha and co belong to Takahashi Rumiko ::bows:: et al.)  
  
Five Days In Tokyo - or - Sesshoumaru's Unlikely Visit - Seventeen  
  
The three of them landed with a thump at the bottom of the well, and although Sesshoumaru was quite tempted to tear Hadori to shreds right then and there, he was too close to Kagome. He would make himself wait for the right moment to attack the upstart weakling hanyou. He would not have his 'technology' to help him now.  
  
"We need to climb up." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru knew that he could easily fly up to the top, but he did not wish to give away that his strength was returning. Instead, they followed Kagome up through the well. They climbed out and Hadori looked around speechless. It was just like he had once remembered it. The greeness of the grass, the clean crisp air.   
  
"Kagome!!" She heard Inuyasha's voice from a distance. Why they had only disappeared moments before! But who was this stranger beside Kagome and Sesshoumaru? He ran towards them in a flash as Hadori stared at Inuyasha. As Inuyasha ran, he pulled out the Tetsusaiga, intending to take on Sesshoumaru. He stopped short of them and said with a growl, "Sesshoumaru, you bastard! If you hurt Kagome in any way - "  
  
"Stop it, Inuyasha." Kagome snapped. "I'm okay." She glanced at the thin handcuff that was at her wrist. "Hadori, undo the cuffs. I got you here."  
  
The man kept staring at Inuyasha however, ignoring Kagome's request. "So, you are my father.." Hadori murmured.  
  
"Father?" Inuyasha spat. "Feh! What in the *@$% are you talking about!"  
  
"I'm your son!" Hadori growled angrily, not noticing that Sesshoumaru had quickly taken a swipe at the chain link of the handcuff and had released Kagome from the connection.  
  
"Son?" Inuyasha blinked. Come to think of it, he did look like him a little and - and -   
  
"Ka - gome?" Inuyasha's eyes widened.  
  
"Inuyasha.." A female voice said from behind him. Inuyasha spun around.  
  
"Kikyou!"   
  
"So you've come back.." Kikyou said softly to Kagome. "And you have a shard too. I think I will take that one too." She raised her bow and arrow at Kagome but before she could even release it, Sesshoumaru had pounced on the undead miko.  
  
"Get OFF her, you bastard!!" Inuyasha leaped down upon Sesshoumaru, who quickly countered the Tetsusaiga with his own fang, and rolled away quickly.  
  
Kikyou sat up, her dark eyes angry. Kagome could feel the Shikon shard in her breastbone pulse once more and she saw that Kikyou had the Shikon no Tama that she had stolen from her on it's fragile chain around her neck. Evidently the dark miko had fixed it. Kagome closed her eyes to everything - Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fighting, Kikyou getting up again to fire another arrow at her and Hadori's shock as he witnessed the scene before him. A glow came from Kagome's breastbone and it became brighter as the necklace around Kikyou's neck floated out and away from her and pointed to Kagome.  
  
"The Shikon no Tama!" Kikyou exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "You will not best me!" She aimed her arrow and fired directly at Kagome. However, at the same time, the partial Shikon no Tama chain snapped away from Kikyou's neck and it hurtled towards Kagome's breastbone, barely beating the speed of the speeding arrow.   
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were still fighting, but Sesshoumaru rose above the fray and said to his half-brother.   
  
"You fool.." Sesshoumaru sneered. "You would let your dead lover kill Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha turned but it was too late. He saw the arrow hit Kagome squarely at her breastbone.  
  
"Kagome, no!" Inuyasha cried, running to her.   
  
The blinding light from the Shikon no Tama made them all shield their eyes and when they could see once more, Kagome was simply standing there, and there was no sign of the Shikon no Tama at all.  
  
"K - Kagome?" Inuyasha stammered.  
  
Kikyou frowned. "That should have killed - the Shikon no Tama!" She exclaimed, feeling her neck. It was gone! The dark miko's eyes narrowed. It was within Kagome!  
  
Hadori stared at Kagome and then at Inuyasha and Kikyou. "She has more power than I would have imagined - more power than you, mother and father.."  
  
Kikyou ventured out from where she had been standing. "Mother?"   
  
Hadori smirked. "You're my parents - Inuyasha and Kikyou."  
  
"WHAT?" The two exclaimed at once.  
  
Sesshoumaru, seeing that Kagome was more than safe, floated down to where she stood and posessively placed a hand on her arm. He smirked at his half-brother and Kikyou. Stupid idiots.  
  
"You abandoned me.." Hadori scowled. "Abandoned me to the care of humans who hated me, despised me!" He clenched his hands in anger.  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was going to pass out. "Look - there's no way I can be your father."  
  
"Nor I your mother.." Kikyou said flatly.  
  
"Kukukuku.." Another voice joined them. They all turned and saw the familar visage of Naraku, clad in his baboon pelt.  
  
"Naraku.." Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat.  
  
"I came to collect the Shikon shards from Kikyou, but you.." Naraku peered at where Kagome stood, "Beat me to them."   
  
"Who - is this?" Hadori demanded.   
  
"You - !" Naraku exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Wha - ?" Hadori backed away a step. There was something familar about this man who was not a man.  
  
"How did you get away, Hadorri?" Naraku came closer as both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome.  
  
"I - don't know you!" Hadori made himself stand a bit taller. "I am Hadori Takeieo! Son of Inuyasha and Kikyou, grandson to the great dog-demon Inutashio!"  
  
To everyone's surprise, Naraku started to laugh.   
  
"I knew you were mad but that is pathetic!" Naraku was still laughing.  
  
Hadori yelled, "Stop laughing at me!"  
  
Naraku floated above Hadori, still completely ignoring the others and said, "You pathetic baka. You're but one of my offspring - one of many pieces of Naraku, and the one who held a tiny speck of - " Naraku grimanced, "Respect for Inuyasha and even Kikyou.."  
  
"They're my parents!" Hadori yelled.   
  
Sesshoumaru thought of what Saburo had told him about Inuyasha being absored into Naraku. Evidently that was not the truth - or at least he hoped so.  
  
"Kukukuku.." Naraku shook his head. "Stupid, stupid! I created you and what did you do? Ran away before I could get your heart - something that I've rectified in my other offspring."  
  
Hadori visibly shivered. "No, I am - Hadori Takeieo! I am - the most influental man in Tokyo - in the world!"  
  
Naraku sneered. "You're nothing but part of Naraku.."   
  
Sesshoumaru suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Hadori by the throat. With ease, his claws dug into his throat and Hadori's life blood spilled out. The youkai-lord dropped Hadori and readied himself to do battle with Naraku.  
  
For a moment all was silent as Hadori gasped on the ground, his eyes wide. Naraku stared at Hadori with interest, watching the disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"Baka.." Naraku sneered as his arms enlongated into tentacles. Effortlessly he scooped up the struggling Hadori and absorbed him, his scream of terror echoing through the forest. When Naraku was through, he said, "You gave me amusement, so today I shall spare your lives." He gazed at Kagome for a moment and said, "But you..you have one half of the Shikon and I the other half.." He chuckled softly. "I will have it yet, pure little miko. Come with me, Kikyou.." Naraku grabbed Kikyou and together they left, disappearing into the air, leaving Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat.   
  
"Be quiet." Sesshoumaru said roughly. "You are far too impatient."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru. "You bastard! Come on! We'll fight to the - hey! Get your hands off Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Huh?" He stopped short.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
"OW!" Inuyasha was slammed to the ground, his face in the grass.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled.   
  
"Why - you.." Inuyasha raised his head.  
  
"OsurwariosuwariosuwariOSUWARI!" Kagome chanted.  
  
"OWOWOWOWOW!YOU BITCH!"  
  
"I could - kill him for you." Sesshoumaru said nonchalantly.  
  
"Ah - no..that's - okay, Sesshoumaru." Kagome smiled into his eyes, half sad that their adventure was over. She supposed things would be back to normal now - he trying to kill them to get to Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. It was a shame it had to end.  
  
"Kagome.." Sesshoumaru said, his voice low and sensual.   
  
"Hm..?" She murmured as he lifted her face up to his.  
  
"Do you remember when I said that you were mine?" Sesshoumaru's voice was hypnotic.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
"Osuwari.." Kagome murmured, still under Sesshoumaru's spell.  
  
THUD! OW!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru kissed her deeply and Kagome melted into that kiss as he slipped an arm around her waist. So engrossed in the kiss, she did not realize what he was slipping around her neck. He parted from her, and watched with satisfaction her dreamy expression. No, the hanyou mutt did not deserve her.   
  
He, on the other hand, did.  
  
He walked away a short distance from her and stopped. "Kagome.." He said to her.  
  
"Nani?" Her voice trembled.  
  
"Come."  
  
Kagome gasped as she felt her legs taking her directly to Sesshoumaru! It was then she realized that HE had slipped a cursed necklace upon her neck and that only HE could take it off!  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" Kagome shrieked as she tried to stop herself.  
  
"Come!" Sesshoumaru fought the urge to laugh.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!" Kagome couldn't stop! She just kept following Sesshoumaru!  
  
Inuyasha had recovered somewhat from all his 'sits' and looked wide eyed at Kagome following Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You bastard!" The hanyou yelled and started to charge at Sesshoumaru but then -   
  
"Osuwari!"   
  
WUMP! "AAAHHH!! BITCH!"   
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome pleaded. "Not this!"  
  
"Come!" He could feel the twitch of his lips as laughter threatened once more to spill from his lips. That she was commanding that baka hanyou to sit was a good sign.  
  
"KAA - GO - ME!!" Inuyasha shrieked, still in his sitting position.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kagome yelled back. "I can't help it!!"  
  
"Come.." Sesshoumaru smirked as he finally stopped. She walked right into his arms, her expression angry.  
  
"Where did you get that necklace and WHY are you doing this?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. It was time to go home and he did not feel like having the hanyou follow them.  
  
With ease, he flew up into the air and called upon his otherworldly conveyance to take them home.  
  
"Sesshou?" Kagome looked troubled as she saw Inuyasha growing smaller in the distance. Already the hanyou was up and yelling, waving the Tetsusaiga at them.  
  
Finally the youkai-lord surrendered to his laughter as Kagome could only stare at him.  
  
  
The End  
  
(or maybe not! Maybe a sequel! Whee! Hope you liked it! Thanks for the comments!) 


	18. AN: 111804: I AM ALIVE!

May 22, 2003

A note to the many readers who have begged for sequels for "Five Days in Tokyo", my 'Earth, Final Conflict stories, and "Love Potion No. 9 …

Here is what happened -  I had 3 chapters of the sequel to "Five Days" when in November of 2002, I had a brain tumor removed. I've gone through radiation and now am taking chemo and therapy. For quite a long time, I couldn't type. Still am not fast as I WAS, but I am getting better at it. Hopefully I can do a sequel to these stories as good or better than the originals! Believe me, I enjoy writing them!

So in plain English, I am working on sequels – depending on what kind of day I've had….

Thanks to everyone who has gotten a kick out of my stories!

Tam


End file.
